De mystères en combats
by Sandrine Lupin
Summary: L'histoire se déroule après le tome 5. Harry découvre de nouveaux pouvoirs et de nouveaux amis qui lui ouvre de nouveaux horizons, mais Voldemort n'est jamias très loin...
1. Prologue

Coucou

Je commence par le disclaimer parce que je veux pas m'embêter à le faire à chaque fois : rien est a moi tout est à JKR qui nous a ébloui par son œuvre (au point qu'on voudrait tous la tuer quand elle annonce des retards dans les parutions des bouquins) Je ne possède que l'histoire , les personnages sont a JKR sauf quelques uns qui viendront petit à petit.

Je compléterais le disclaimer au fur et a mesure de l'histoire, car certaines parties ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Je n'oublie pas Lord Aragoth a qui j'ai pris quelques idées avec son consentement.

Je tient à remercier tous mes lecteurs et surtout mes futurs reviewers 

Je tient également à dire un grand merci à ma beta readeuse Titou Tur Moony, qui m'a beaucoup aidé et rectifié pour la rédaction de cette fic. 

Je tient à remercier tout les auteurs qui m'ont donner envie d'écrire (Fred et Georges, Phénéatis, Alohomora, Titou, Lord Aragoth, Fenice, Izzie et bien d'autres) a mon tour car je prend beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et j'espère que vous en prendrez aussi à la lire.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture

Sandy


	2. Les vacances

Chapitre 1 : Les vacances

De retour chez son oncle et sa tante Harry se mit à écrire une lettre à Grimault place pour leur dire qu'il était bien arriver sans avoir eu de problèmes particuliers. Il se sentait particulièrement anéanti d'être de retour dans ce foyer, malgré qu'il comprenne la nécessité d'y retourner. En effet l'année précédente, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que sa mère lui avait légué une protection lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à Voldemort et avait été tuée. Cette protection avait été utilisée par Dumbledore pour créer une seconde protection qui lui assurerait une certaine sécurité tant qu'il pourrait appeler la maison des Dursley son foyer. 

Il se mit ensuite à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait bien pourvoir convaincre son oncle de quelques changements par rapport à ses conditions de vie lors de ces vacances. Il voulait bien entendue avoir l'autorisation de laisser Hedwige sortir (qu'il avait obtenu l'année dernière mais seulement le soir ), et de pouvoir ranger ses affaires scolaires dans sa chambre pour pouvoir étudier quand il le voulait. Harry vit  son oncle se mettre à rougir sous l'effet de la réflexion. Celui-ci jugea qu'il n'était pas très dangereux de laisser à Harry ses manuels scolaires et sa baguette(dont de toute façon il n'avait pas le droit de se servir). De plus compte tenu des évènement de l'année passée il jugea préférable de ne rien dire, de façon à ce que Harry puisse les « protégé » le cas échéant. Cependant, le balai posa plus de problèmes. Harry voulait le conserver pour pouvoir l'entretenir et au cas ou le seigneur des ténèbres viendrait subitement. Oncle Vernon ne céda que lorsque Harry lui confirma qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas et dirait que c'est un simple balai si quelqu'un venait à lui demander. Il put donc tout conserver. L'été s'annonçait meilleur que le précédent et malgré les circonstances du monde de la magie, Harry se sentait plus rassurer avec ses affaires accessibles rapidement. 

Le lendemain après une nuit agitée et interrompue par un certain nombre de rêves désagréable, il se mit à faire ses devoirs. Durant deux semaines Harry étudia les différents thèmes de ses devoirs de vacances. Cela lui occupait l'esprit le jour ce qui l'empêchait de penser  à ces cauchemars et les différents événements qui étaient survenus durant l'année scolaire qui venait de se finir. Le souvenir de la mort de son parrain le faisait cruellement souffrir et Harry se réveillait souvent en sueur au milieu de la nuit, après avoir revécu sa mort ou celle de Cédric voire même de temps en temps celle de ses parents. Lorsque cela arrivait, il prenait un livre et se noyait dedans comme il le faisait pour ses devoirs, pour tenter d'oublier tout ça et le fait qu'il soit coupé de ses amis pendant encore un certain temps. Harry lisait de long livre qu'il avait récupéré de la chambre de Dudley qui s'en désintéressait profondément. Il s'intéressait surtout aux romans de Fantaisie et ça l'amusait beaucoup de voir comment les moldus percevait le monde de la magie. Il lisait actuellement deux séries selon son état de fatigue : Le seigneur des anneaux qui lui rappelait Voldemort mais l'histoire était assez passionnante et lui redonnait espoir, et Lumina une série pour les enfants ou l'héroïne est une princesse douée de pouvoir sur la lumière. 

Lorsqu'il ne lui resta que les devoirs de potion et de métamorphose, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une erreur : en effet s'il finissait ses devoirs trop vite il n'aurait plus rien à faire pour le reste des vacances. De plus ces deux semaines d'études intensives l'avait un peu ramolli, or il devait garder une certaine condition physique s'il voulait garder une infime chance de réintégrer l'équipe de Quidditch. En effet l'année précédente, Umbridge, la grande inquisitrice de Poudlard l'avait interdit de Quidditch. A la fin de l'année il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus le gêner pendant un certain temps et il espérait que McGonagall intervienne auprès de Dumbledore pour lever la sanction qui était d'ailleurs injustifiée a ses yeux.

 Il décida donc de s'obliger à sortir tous les matins pour faire le tour du quartier en courant et d'aller à la piscine 2 fois par semaines. Il s'imposa les 3 autres jours des exercices de musculations, ceci lui conservait le week-end qu'il passait à écrire son courier. Son emploi du temps s'installa donc et après sa matinée de sport il travaillait l'après midi.

Quelques mois plus top Sirius avait expliqué à Harry qu'il avait fait en sorte avant de partir pour Azkaban que s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, tous ses biens reviendraient aux maraudeurs et à son filleul et si plus personne ne restait, ils reviendraient à Dumbledore qui le repartagerait aux personnes en nécessité. Il avait récemment modifié le testament car il savait que de grands risques planaient au-dessus de lui à cause du ministère dune part et de Voldemort d'autres part. Il avait donc rayé un certain traître à face de rongeur de son testament, et avait ajouté une clause  prévoyant l'intégration de son dernier ami dans le monde sorcier. En effet Harry devrait partager la maison avec Remus Lupin le temps que celui-ci trouve un travail et puisse se trouver un chez lui. Il avait aussi ajouté que la maison devrait rester à disposition de Dumbledore jusqu'à ce que la lutte contre Voldemort prenne fin.

C'était donc à Lupin qu'Harry écrivait tous les Week-end  ainsi qu'à Ron et Hermione, malgré qu'il ne puisse rien dire d'important dans ses lettres et elle se résumait à des banalités et à exprimer son ennui. L'après midi il rendait visite à Mrs Figg, sa vieille voisine et ses nombreux chats, grâce à qui il se tenait informé du monde des sorciers. En effet cette dame qu'il avait considérée comme une folle pendant des années n'était autre qu'une cracmol (personne descendant de sorciers mais qui n'a pas de pouvoirs magique) qui devait le surveiller suivant les ordres de Dumbledore. 

Mrs Figg lui raconta son histoire au cours de ses différentes visites et il apprit qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été cracmol. En effet elle avait fait ses études à Poudlard et avait commencé des études d'enchanteresse mais il y eut un accident ou elle perdit son fiancé et ses deux meilleurs amis dans le même coup. Elle était alors rentrer dans une longue dépression l'empêchant de raisonner et maudissant le monde de la magie et un certains mage noir qui venait de lui prendre tout ce qu'elle aimait. Il s'était alors passer un fait extraordinaire, ses amis lui étaient apparu et une voie lui avait proposé un marché : elle devait renoncer à la magie et ses amis renaîtraient … mais sous forme de chat. Elle avait accepté, tête baissée Elle avait donc tout perdu mais avait retrouvé ses amis et un certains équilibre psychologique. Elle était alors parti voir le seul homme qui pourrait l'aider à s'organiser, et Dumbledore lui avait proposé de veiller sur Harry en le surveillant chez les Dursley. Elle avait accepté et le vieil homme lui avait fourni une maison et un budget pour qu'elle puisse subvenir aux besoins de sa nouvelle vie.

Elle avait aussi révélé à Harry qu'elle avait connu Lily et James, qui étaient en première année lorsqu'elle était en dernière année. Cette femme avait du vieillir  rapidement à cause de sa dépression et il constatait encore une fois que tout revenait à Voldemort lorsqu'il s'agissait de mauvaises nouvelles. 

Quelques semaines passèrent et il avait largement eu le temps de finir ses devoirs et de lire plusieurs fois tous les manuels de 6eme année qu'il s'était procurés avant de partir en vacances, lorsqu'il reçut une lettre de Dumbledore qui lui rappelait qu'à la suite des évènements de l'année passée il ne devait surtout pas négliger l'étude de l'occlumentie. Il se mit donc à étudier avec beaucoup d'ardeur cette matière, ce disant que s'il l'avait fait plus tôt Sirius serait peut être toujours là. Il espérait également que cela lui permettrait  de ne plus avoir ces rêves qui lui causaient tant d'insomnies. 

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que les Dursley avaient invité Dudley et sa bande au cirque et qu'Harry était encore une fois  enfermer à la maison, il eut la surprise d'entendre un grand bruit dans le salon. Il descendit et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa directrice de maison. Surpris, il lui demanda comment elle était arriver là. Elle lui expliqua que la maison des Dursley avait été connecté secrètement au réseau des cheminées mais avec un accès restreint : on ne pouvait y accéder que de  la maison des Black, le Terrier et la maison d'Hermione  ainsi que de deux des cheminées de Poudlard. Harry toujours hébété, McGonagall enchaîna en lui disant qu'elle lui apportait le résultat de ses examens car  elle s'était engagé l'année d'avant à ce qu'Harry devienne Auror. Harry sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Elle lui énonça donc les matières les unes après les autres :

Défense contre les forces du mal (théorie et pratique) à Optimal

Théorie et pratique des enchantements  à Optimal

- J'ai assisté à votre prestation et j'ai enfin pu faire connaissance avec votre père sous sa forme d'animagus et j'en ai été enchanté.

- Vous êtes au courant pour mon père ? 

- Oui Sirius nous à tout expliqué comment ils étaient devenus animagi non déclaré sous notre nez a tous et qu'ils avaient fait des escapades nocturnes avec un Loup-garou. 

Théorie de la métamorphose à Excellent 

Pratique de la métamorphose à Optimal

- j'ai également surveillé votre épreuve de métamorphose afin qu'Umbridge ne puisse pas vous retirer des points injustement, et j'avoue être très contente de votre prestation.

 « En théorie des potions » … McGonagall fit une pose pour regarder Harry qui paraissait affliger. « Je tiens tout d'abord à vous rappeler que c'est une des matières indispensables pour votre futur carrière, … j'abrège vos souffrances : vous avez obtenu Excellent ainsi qu'en pratique d'ailleurs. » 

- Pour ce qui est de la dernière des matières fondamentale, en herbologie vous obtenez  un Excellent.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles il avait réussi son examen de potions.

« Et pour les autres matières :

Soins aux créatures magiques à Optimal

Astronomie à Acceptable

Histoire de la magie à Dramatique

Divinationà Pitoyable mais ça ne vous empêcherai pas d'être enseignant » dit-elle avec un regard éloquent à Harry.

- Ce qui vous fait un total de 7 BUSEs dont 5 omniscient. Félicitation Harry.

McGonagall lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires en voyant l'air effaré de Harry qui n'en revenait toujours pas de ses résultats et que sa directrice l'ait appelée par son prénom. Puis elle lui demanda de visiter le lieu ou il avait passé son enfance. Il lui montra le placard sous l'escalier. Elle parut consterner en voyant ce recoin et lorsqu'il lui montra sa chambres ou s'entassais tous les jouets cassés de Dudley elle en fut encore plus choquée sachant qu'Harry n'avait pas le tempérament de détérioré les choses et comprenant que c'était l'œuvre de son terrible cousin. Harry lui dit alors :

- Professeur j'ai fini le devoir que vous nous aviez demandé, le voulez-vous tout de suite ?

McGonagall surprise lui répondit :

- Harry ça fait à peine trois semaines que vous avez quitté Poudlard, et je vous avais demandé un devoir de 2 rouleaux et vous m'en tendez 4 … 

- C'est que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et j'ai déjà fini tous mes devoirs…

Sans plus discuter, elle prit le devoir et après un derniers regard dédaigneux elle tourna les talons et repartis vers le salon. Elle dit au revoir à Harry et repartie pas la cheminée. Harry laissa alors éclaté toute sa joie :

- JE VAIS ENFIN DEVENIR AUROR YAHAOOOOOOOOOOOO !!

C'est alors qu'il entendit l'oncle Vernon qui venait juste de rentrer, lui rétorquer de très mauvaise humeur : 

- Arrête de faire autant de bruit. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de ne pas faire de référence à… ton monde... dans ma maison. 

Harry que rien ne pouvait contrarier pris de la poudre de cheminette et contacta Ron à qui il donna ces résultats. Ron n'avait pas réussi les mêmes BUSEs et n'en avait réussi que 6. Il répéta l'opération pour Hermione qui le félicita et lui dit qu'elle avait eu 10 BUSEs dont 9 Optimal  (elle avait eu Acceptable en potion). Il rentra ensuite dans sa chambre et envoya une lettre à Remus.

Il prit ensuite le temps de s'allonger et ferma les yeux le sourire aux lèvres, il avait réussi ses examens et il pourrait faire ses études d'auror. Tout irait bien. Il eut ensuite une pensée triste pour Sirius puis pour James et Lily qui n'étaient plus la pour prendre part à son bonheur. Toutes ces personnes qui lui étaient chers avaient été tué par Voldemort et il jura qu'il se vengerait de cet homme qui l'avait fait tant souffrir. Il ne restait que Remus, Hermione, les professeurs et les Weasleys à qui il tenait vraiment…  


	3. L'anniversaire d'Harry

**Chapitre 2 : Son anniversaire**

Quelques jours plus tard, et comme lors de tous ses anniversaires Harry se réveilla à minuit et se souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Il regarda alors par la fenêtre espérant voir Hedwige de retour et ne vit rien. Il se recoucha et dormit jusqu'au matin il descendit et lorsqu'il vit une lettre sur la table lui étant adresser, il sautât de joie, mais fut vite déçu en s'apercevant que ce n'était autre qu'une lettre de Poudlard l'informant des évènements de l'an passé et des nouvelles mesures de sécurités : En effet pour être plus sûre, la rentrée se passerait sous le contrôle d'aurors et trois aurors seraient en permanence à Poudlard. 

Dépité, il retourna dans sa chambre et s'enferma pour réviser son Occlumencie. Il était devenu de plus en plus bon et n'avait maintenant presque plus de cauchemars. Il réussissait même à sonder son esprit de façon à revivre pleinement des souvenirs particulièrement heureux. A midi il descendit dans la cuisine et se servit dans le frigo devant le regard envieux de son cousin puis remonta grignoter dans sa chambre, sous les remarques déplorables du tas de graisses qu'était Dudley. 

Après se casse croûte  n'y tenant plus il descendit dans le salon et pris de la poudre de cheminette pour contacter Lupin. Il devait forcément se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'ils aient tous oublier son anniversaire. Il passa donc la tête dans la cheminée et là il sentit que quelqu'un le poussait à l'intérieur. Il se retrouva donc entièrement dans la cheminée de la maison des Black. Harry se releva furieux et contempla la scène.

Ils étaient tous présents et au-dessus de leurs tête flottait une banderole rouge et or où était écrit JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY. Harry rentra alors dans une colère noire (qu'il voulait persuasive) expliquant qu'il s'était inquiété de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de leurs part a tous, qu'il pensait qu'une attaque était survenue et qu'ils étaient tous morts. Un silence se fit et devant leur mines attristées, Harry éclatât de rire et les remercia pour la surprise. 

Et la fête commença. Ils dansèrent beaucoup puis mangèrent un festin de rois (ou plutôt de lions affamées qu'ils étaient) préparé avec soin par Mme Weasley. La distribution des cadeaux débuta dans cette ambiance festive.

Dumbledore commença. Il lui offrit un collier protecteur composé d'une chaîne et d'un pendentif-médaillon en or blanc, représentant un phénix survolant un lion faisant fasse à un serpent. Harry lu le mot qui l'accompagnait. Il disait que ce collier devait le protéger contre tous le sorts mineurs et devait atténuer les sorts plus importants. Harry vit là, un magnifique cadeau, qui se révèlerait sûrement d'une grande utilité quand on connaissait les goûts du jeune garçon pour l'aventure. Il se jeta dans les bras de Dumbledore qui lui murmura à l'oreille « je dois t'expliquer certaines choses mon garçon après la fête ». Il relâcha son étreinte et se retourna.

MacGonagall lui apportait un gros paquet qu'Harry commençait à déchirer quand elle lui fit signe de remettre son déballage à plus tard. Il embrassa donc sa directrice de maison sur la joue pour la remercier, bien qu'il se demandât pourquoi la vieille femme faisait autant de mystères. Il sentit alors une grande claque dans le dos. Ron se tenait là tout sourire et lui tendant son cadeau. Durant ces vacances Ron avait écrit un livre intitulé :  « autobiographie d'un sorcier en herbe » et retraçant tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie et dont il avait eu l'occasion de voir. Il était accompagnée d'une petite dédicace pour Harry :

_« Si tu lis ce bouquin aussi attentivement que Hermione lit L'histoire de Poudlard, tu ne devrais plus avoir à jouer les étonnés devant les goules et les gnomes ! J'ai passé du temps dessus, mais je pense que ça en vaut la peine, et que c'est du temps gagné dans le futur : quand tu rencontreras les fées et les créatures des bois, je n'aurais plus à tout t'expliquer ! -p »_

Harry serra son ami dans ses bras très touché des heures qu'il avait du passées sur ce livre pour lui faire plaisir. 

Hermione et Ginny s'avancèrent à leur tour. Elles avaient dans les bras deux gros livres. Harry lu les titres « Harry Potter vu par le monde sorcier » et « Harry Potter vu par ses amis ». Elles avaient récapitulé tous les articles qui parlaient de lui ainsi que tous les passages des livres. Hermione lui expliqua qu'elles avaient été au ministère tous les jours pendant 4 semaines pour arriver à tous retrouver et le soir et le Week-end elles se consacraient au deuxième livre, dans lequel elle retraçait les différentes aventures vécues par Harry et ses amis et une deuxième partie était consacré aux différents témoignages des Gryffondors et quelques élèves d'autres maisons.

 Harry eu les larmes aux yeux quand il vit le paragraphe écrit par son parrain. En effet elles avaient commencé leur travail durant la fin de l'année de façon à ce que le livre soit prêt en temps et en heure et elles avaient eu la chance de demander à Sirius d'écrire quelque chose pour Harry avant le tragique évènement du ministère…

_Harry,_

_Il faut que tu continue à travailler dur et surtout ne baisse jamais les bras. Tu sais que Remus, tes parents et moi serons toujours là pour veiller sur toi, quel que soit l'endroit ou nous nous trouvons. Je suis très fier de connaître un garçon tel que toi. Tu es le digne fils de James et Lily, et surtout je suis chanceux de t'avoir comme filleul, toi qui m'a sauvé d'Azkaban car je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de rester sans m'occuper du fils de mes meilleur amis. Tu m'as ensuite évité de devenir un meurtrier en me raisonnant et en m'empêchant de tuer le traître à la face de rat, et ensuite l'idée que tu comptais sur moi m'a aidé à tenir durant ma longue fuite._

_Je t'aimerai toujours, Harry, quoi qu'il arrive et plus que si tu avais été mon propre fils._

Pou ne pas montrer ses larmes Harry tourna la page et lu la dédicace des jumeaux :

_Harry,_

_Nous te léguons notre titre de « fauteurs de troubles numéro 1 ». Soit en digne et fait bien ton boulot, certaines personnes doivent payer pour ce qu'elles ont fait : Rusard pour le nombre de fois ou il nous fait chier en rodant dans les couloirs, et pour son attitude indescriptible l'année dernière,  Peeves avec son concours pour dépasser nos blagues (entre nous il ne nous arrive pas à la cheville), et surtout ROGUE … -sans commentaire-, et ses petits protégés. Harry, Ron est notre frère mais toi qui est de la famille aussi, nous plaçons notre confiance en toi pour perpétrer la tradition des maraudeurs, de nous et maintenant du trio infernal, nous te faisons CHEVALIER DE LA BETISE._

_A toi notre 2eme frère cadet_

_F&G _     

Les dédicaces de deux filles lui disaient qu'elles l'aimaient toutes les 2 vraiment beaucoup et qu'il était le meilleur ami qu'elles n'aient jamais eu(avec Ron pour Hermione) et qu'elles savaient qu'elles pouvaient compter sur lui. Harry fut soulager de n'être qu'un ami car il tenait vraiment beaucoup au deux filles mais n'en était pas amoureux. Il les serra fort dans ses bras et les deux filles en furent ravi, il semblait qu'Harry appréciait leur cadeaux. 

Remus lui offrit alors lui aussi un livre -mais ô combien précieux : Il s'intitulait « les exploits des maraudeurs illustré et leurs inventions. » Lorsqu'il vit le titre il regarda Remus puis les professeurs MacGonagall et Dumbledore qui détournèrent le regard en faisant comme s'il ne voyait pas.  Il prit Remus dans ces bras et lui dit à l'oreille :

- merci j'en ferai bon usage je te le promets.

Avec un clin d'œil complice Remus lui sourit et le laissa se faire happer par deux bras. Molly venait de le prendre dans ses bras et lui dit : 

- Pour ton 16eme anniversaire Arthur et moi avons voulu que tu te sentes bien. Comme nous sommes maintenant ta seule **famille**. Nous avons voulu t'offrir un beau cadeau. On te trouvait un peu squelettique mais tu dois sans cesse faire fasse à des situations qui te demandent plein d'efforts physiques. On a donc eu l'idée de fabriquer une boite de nourriture inépuisable. On a demandé l'aide de Fred et Georges et J'ai fait ça. Il te suffit d'annoncer ce que tu veux et la boîte le fait apparaître. Exemple : gâteau citrouille, Chocogrenouille et bierraubeure 

Quand Molly ouvrit la boîte tout se trouvait là et Harry croqua dans le gâteau pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de la très bonne cuisine de Molly et remercia les Weasley chaleureusement pour ce cadeau hors du commun. Fred et Georges s'avancèrent avec leur sourire espiègle et lui remirent un assortiment de ce qu'ils vendaient dans leur boutique du chemin de Traverse ainsi que 2 ou 3 gadget qu'il venait de créer pour l'occasion. 

- Voici de quoi continuer notre œuvre durant le premier mois de ta sixième année. Tu recevras un assortiment de produit test chaque mois de façon à faire des blagues et continuer ainsi l'œuvre des jumeaux les plus célèbres de l'histoire de Poudlard ainsi que des Maraudeur. Tu es le plus digne de posséder cet héritage en tant que le fils d'un des Maraudeurs et avec l'aide de Ron qui sera apporter une touche de « Weasley » dans les blagues et Hermione qui réfléchira à comment les mettre en place sans se faire prendre.

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant les jumeaux rougissant et Harry stupéfait de la quantité de choses qui était sortit de la tête des jumeaux en si peu de temps. Les professeurs assuraient que les jumeaux étaient en effet arriver au niveau des Maraudeurs sous l'acquiescement de Remus et qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un mettent un peu d'ambiance au château et sans les jumeaux la vie y serait moins drôle.

Bill offrit un serpent à Harry il lui apprit qu'il l'avait trouvé dans une prairie et qu'il s'était enrouler autour de sa jambe jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive chez lui ou il s'était installé devant la cheminée et il ne bougeait que pour chasser. Harry demanda à Dumbledore de vérifié que le serpent n'était pas sous les ordres de Voldemort et après confirmation il dit au serpent : 

-  Je sssuisss Harry. Comment t'appelles-tu ssss ? 

-  Je n'ai passss encore de nom monssssieur Harry. 

Harry réfléchi puis repris 

- Je croisss que je ssssais, aimeraisss-tu SSSSerge 

- sssCe nom me convient maître Harry.

Et Harry reprit pour les autres personnes de la salle : 

-Je vous présente Serge. Merci beaucoup Bill. 

Charlie lui offrit un rouleau de parchemin énorme avec un grand sourire. Harry le déroula et découvrit un poster de lui contre le magyar à pointes lors de la première épreuves du tournoi des 3 sorciers qui s'était dérouler 2 ans auparavant. Il le remercia et commença à ranger ses cadeaux lorsqu'il vit que personne ne bougeait et le fixait en silence. Rogue s'avança alors en lui tendant ce qui ressemblait à un coffret emballé Harry restait stupéfait les bras ballants quand Rogue lâcha 

- vous attendez le déluge ou que je vous retire des points peut être, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier...

Harry se dépêcha de prendre le cadeau et décacheta d'abord le mot l'accompagnant : « Vous m'avez épaté Potter votre examen de BUSE était à peut près correct et j'aurais le plaisir de vous retrouver en cours cette année aussi. » Harry regarda son professeur d'un air dubitatif et ouvrit le cadeau, il s'agissait d'un superbe jeu d'échec version sorcier avec des pièces qui se réparaient toutes seules après chaque parties. Harry était impressionné mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi son professeur de potion faisait tant d'efforts pour lui. Il le regarda et celui-ci haussa les épaules en disant tout bas qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un pour jouer aux échecs et qu'Harry était vraiment un adversaire idéal parce qu'il savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas gagner. Harry sourie d'un air entendu et se laissa tomber sur le canapé se situant derrière lui. 

Tous ces cadeaux étaient trop pour lui qui n'en avait jamais reçu avant l'age de 11 ans. Il vit alors deux autres paquets à côté de lui il regarda la foule devant lui et on lui dit de les ouvrir. Le premier venait de l'ordre du phénix, c'était un livre sur le métier d'auror et le second était un livre offert par tous les profs de Poudlard : « Comment devenir expert en Occlumencie ». 

Avant qu'Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il vit Fumseck le phénix de Dumbledore se poser à côté de lui. Il tenait une de ses plumes dans son bec et il la déposa sur les genoux d'Harry puis il regarda autour de lui, vola jusqu'à la table et revient se poser devant Harry avec un verre propre dans son bec. Il le posa sur une table juste a cote et pleura jusqu'à ce que le verre soit au ¾ plein. Puis il reprit le verre dans son bec et le donna à Harry. Tout ceci c'était passer dans le plus grand silence et lorsque Harry le regarda, il croisa les yeux expressif de l'oiseau et dit 

- Merci beaucoup Fumseck *avec une voix cassée par l'émotion*

Ce dernier chanta faiblement et s'envola sur l'épaule de son maître qui le caressa en déclarant : 

- Cet oiseau m'étonnera toujours …

Tout le monde éclata de rire. McGonagall transforma le verre en flacon fermer par un bouchon de façon à pouvoir le transporter. Dumbledore prit alors la parole 

- Harry comme tu dois t'en douter Fumseck est le phénix qui a donné la plume qui se trouve dans ta baguette. Cependant voyant que tu te trouves du coté du bien il veut te montrer qu'il est là pour te protéger. En te donnant ses larmes il te procure la solution pour te guérir et comme tu le sais peut-être les plumes sont des objets de protections très fortes, elles dégagent une aura qui te protège en permanence et amplifie tes pouvoirs. Cependant elles n'ont ces propriétés que pour la personne qui les reçoit du phénix même et ce sans les avoir voler. C'est donc un grand gage de protection que Fumseck te déclare et je pense que la meilleure manière de l'honorer serait d'avoir ces deux cadeaux toujours sur toi je vais donc miniaturiser la plume et l'intégrer à ton collier quant aux larmes tu peux réduire le flacon pour t'en faire un pendentif ou bien le garder tel quel dans un endroits sûr à toi de choisir Harry. 

Un silence se fit durant lequel Harry regarda alternativement Albus et Fumseck puis il finit par hocher la tête. C'est ce moment que choisit Percy pour approcher avec les derniers des cadeaux. Il lui tendit d'abord un parchemin Harry le lut puis le relut tout fort. 

« M. Harry Potter, 

Ayant atteint l'age de raison, vous êtes autorisé à utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard à partir de ce jour. Je vous prie d'en faire bon usage et vous souhaite un bon anniversaire. 

            Usage RESTREINT,

Chargé des restrictions magique pour le ministère de la magie. »        

 Il lui fit un grand sourire et Molly lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il venait de rejoindre l'Ordre après s'être rendu compte que Harry avait toujours dit la vérité et qu'il avait été trop aveuglé pour le croire. Harry le regarda et Percy lui tendit un deuxième parchemin avec une mine un peut plus triste. Il s'agissait de la réhabilitation de son parrain par le ministère et Harry pensa en lui-même : « c'est pas trop tôt avec tous ce qu'il a du subir … mais maintenant c'est trop tard il ne pourra plus en profiter ».

 Il releva la tête vers Percy les yeux plein de larmes. Il vit que Percy lui tendait un écrin et un journal. L'écrin contenait l'ordre de Merlin 1ere classe pour service rendu à la communauté magique et le journal qui était celui du lendemain titrait « réhabilitation et décoration de Sirius Black. »  Malgré qu'Harry ait décidé de se montrer fort face à la disparition du denier membre de sa famille il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots et de tomber dans les bras de Remus le dernier ami de son père qui se trouvait à peu près dans le même état que Harry en plus silencieux. Molly mit sa main su son bras l'assurant ainsi de son soutient et Harry se calma un peu.

La voix d'Hagrid retentit alors 

- On n'aurait pas oublié de me prévenir que la fête se trouvait ici et pas chez les moldus d'Harry ?

 Tout le monde éclata de rire et Harry sourit en entendant la voix du plus imposant de ses amis. Il marcha droit vers Harry et lui donna un cadeau emballé dans du papier kraft. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une corne de licorne et une chose qui ressemblait de loin à des bonbons. Harry savait trop bien que la cuisine d'Hagrid n'étais pas souvent mangeable. Il laissa donc de coté les bonbons et s'intéressa à la corne. Hagrid lui dit alors « Cette corne m'a été donné par une licorne et elle contient une grande puissance magique qui te permet de détourner les pouvoirs de ton adversaire à ton propre usage. J'aurai aimé l'avoir avant, ça t'aurait peut-être évité bien des ennuis… » « Merci Hagrid c'est un fabuleux cadeau. ». Il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui hocha la tête et réduisit la corne pour la placer avec la plume dans le médaillon d'Harry et le sceller pour que les 2 objets ne bougent plus. 

L'après midi avait été forte en émotion et Molly décréta qu'ils devaient tous aller manger rapidement et se coucher ensuite. Ils obéirent tous de peur de s'attirer les  foudres de la mère des Weasley qu'ils avaient tous vue, au moins une fois, se déchaîner contre les jumeaux. A la fin du repas Harry se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre et découvrit toutes ses affaires à côté de celles de Ron et il l'entendit derrière lui dire « bienvenue au QG Harry et bon anniversaire ».

Ce soir là Harry s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit tout habillé. Rémus passa le voir et le découvrit dans cet état il le regarda un moment. Lui, Rémus, était maintenant le seul maraudeur encore en vie sachant qu'en trahissant les Potter Peter avait renier son appartenance au groupe. Il était le seul ami du père du garçon qui se trouvait étendu devant lui et devait donc maintenant tout faire pour protéger son filleul d'adoption. D'un coup de baguette il changea Harry et le mit sous les couvertures, puis il l'embrassa sur le front en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Harry ouvrit les yeux et l'étreignît en murmurant 

- Moony ? Bonne nuit … _Daddy _ avant de retomber dans un profond sommeil.

Remus sentit son cœur se pincer. Ce garçon avait vraiment besoin de lui et s'il voulait l'aider, il devait oublier la mort de Sirius ou au moins passer à autre chose et apaiser le garçon. Il était peut-être celui qui avait survécu, mais il était surtout un adolescent perturbé par la mort de son parrain et qui avait besoin d'affection, et surtout de quelqu'un avec qui il puisse en parler…

-----------------------------------------------------------

voilà si vous avez le temps pensez à me dire ce que vous en pensez : juste un petit clic en bas à gauche de la fenêtre et un petit commentaire.

A bientôt

sandy


	4. La révélation

_Coucou voici un chapitre supplémentaire, j'essaierai d'en poster un toutes les semaines (pour le moment le lundi ou mardi après correction de Titou)_

_._

**_Enjoy_**

**Chapitre 3 : La révélation**

Le matin en se réveillant Harry se rappela de la visite de Rémus et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il protège l'homme car il était le dernier des amis de son père et qu'il n'avait plus que lui comme famille. Il mit ses lunettes et se rappelant qu'il pouvait enfin utiliser la magie il se changea d'un coup de baguette et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Hermione et Ginny venaient de se lever et étaient en train de déjeuner. Il dit bonjour à ses amies et à Molly qui préparait le petit déjeuner de ses fils (Harry en faisant partit). Il grignota rapidement et alla dans la chambre de Remus. Celui-ci dormait. Harry s'approcha et l'embrassa sur sa joue quand il fut saisi par la peur, . ou plutôt par un bras qui le fit basculer dans le lit. Rémus s'était réveiller et commençait à chatouiller Harry. Les deux hommes rirent aux éclats, et Harry le regardait. Il se plaça dans ses bras et lui murmura :

- Je veux rester avec toi. Il n'y a plus que toi, maintenant qu'ils sont tous . partit. Et je veux que tu me promettes que si un jour quelque chose ne vas pas tu viendras m'en parler.

- J'attends la même chose de toi Harry, mais tu sais que malgré la potion de Rogue, mes transformations me fatiguent, je ne serai pas là tous les jours. Je veux que tu écoutes Molly. Elle t'aime autant que ses fils. Minerva aussi prend soins de tes intérêts même si elle ne le montre qu'en dehors de ta présence. Mais l'heure n'est pas a ces discutions. Je dois me préparer pour aller voir Albus. Une mission m'attend. J'ai d'ailleurs une mission à te confier, je veux que quand je revienne. Tout soit ranger. C'est vrai quoi tu as vu le bordel que tu as mis chez moi en l'espace de quelques heures. 

Les yeux de Rémus étaient remplis de malice en disant ces dernières choses et il eut l'honneur de se recevoir son oreiller dans le ventre avant de voir une tête brune aux cheveux en batailles filer dans le couloir.    

Il décida donc de ranger un peu le salon qui contenait tous ses cadeaux. Il commença par faire disparaître tous les papiers cadeaux puis s'attaqua aux cadeaux eux-même. Il mit le collier avec beaucoup de fierté d'avoir un si beau cadeaux puis entassa tous les livres qu'on lui avait offerts. Il mit le jeu d'échec avec, ainsi que les parchemins et la décoration de Sirius. Il s'intéressa alors à un cadeau qu'il n'avait pas encore déballé. Il enleva le papier et lut « biographie des sorciers de tous les temps ». Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi McGonagal lui avait offert un tel livre. Harry doutait qu'il y ait tellement de sorcier dans ce livre car il ressemblait plus à un petit agenda moldu qu'a un Larousse. Il l'ouvrit à la première page qui était vierge puis à la seconde et à la troisième, il feuilleta le livre pour découvrir qu'il était totalement vierge. Harry pensa d'abord que le professeur c'était totalement moqué de lui mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas alors il en conclut qu'il devait écrire sur le livre pour voir apparaître les renseignements désirés. Il prit donc une plume et la trempa dans l'encrier quand le livre écrivit une phrase 

_- Pose ça tu risquerais de m'abîmer. Il te suffit de demander ce que tu veux savoir._

Il posa donc sa première question alors que ces yeux tombaent sur l'écrin de son parrain :

- Je voudrais la biographie de Sirius Black.

_« Sirius Black, 1968 - 2003 _

_Il à été un des meilleurs étudiant de Poudlard de son époque avec James Potter dont il était le témoin de mariage. Il a fait partie des maraudeurs, groupe d'étudiants perturbateurs formés de Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Animagus non déclarés. Il fut emprisonner à Azkaban à tort pour le meurtre de James et Lily Potter pendant 13 ans il s'échappa en 2001 pour retrouver Peter, vrai « meurtrier » de son meilleur ami, et le tuer mais n'y parvint pas. Il s'engagea dans l'ordre du phénix et protégea son filleul Harry Potter. Il mourut en tentant de le sauver. Le ministère le réhabilita hier à titre posthume et le décora de l'ordre de merlin 1ere classe. »_

Harry lut cette biographie avec tristesse et regarda l'écrin de la décoration. Il ne pouvait pas le garder pour sa santé mentale, ce serait trop dur. Il décida de le donner à _papa Moony_ qui avait été l'homme le plus proche de Sirius qui était toujours en vie, de plus il restait à Grimmauld place ou avait vécu Sirius et où venait régulièrement Harry il aurait donc le loisir de jeter un coup d'½il quand il le voudrait. 

Cette décision prise, il se repencha sur le livre et lui dit :

«   Je veux voir la biographie de Rémus Lupin.

Il lut: 

- Vous ne faites pas partie de la famille de Rémus Lupin, sa biographie ne vous est pas accessible. 

Surpris Harry relut la phrase puis après avoir réfléchi quelque peu il dit :

- Je veux la voir sinon je te transforme en veracrasse 

- Je suis effrayé ! 

Harry avait la nette impression que ce livre se foutait littéralement de lui et éclata de rire. Il essaya de ruser et demanda :

- la biographie de papa Moony.

- "Papa Moony" n'étant pas encore ton père ça marche pas.

- Molly Weasley ?

- Non plus.

- Pfff ! T'es pas drôle comme livre.

Découragé, mais pris d'une curiosité soudaine il posa alors la question suivante :

- Sais-tu pourquoi le professeur McGonagall t'a donné à moi? 

A la grande surprise d'Harry il vit alors cette phrase s'inscrire :

« Je ne pense pas savoir mais voici peut être une des raisons : 

        Harry Potter

               |

    James Potter   =   Lily Evans

                                    |

               Arnold Evans =  Arielle Patine

                      |

Rufus Evans   = Minerva McGonagall 

 »

Harry resta bouche bée et sentit la colère monter en lui; il rentra dans la cuisine, furieux, et aboya sur Molly:

- Où est McGonagall je veux la voir immédiatement!

 Celui-ci répondit face à cet adolescent furibond :

- Oui j'ai bien dormi Harry, merci de me le demander, vient t'asseoir et prend ton petit déjeuner, Minerva ne devrait pas tarder, elle a dit hier qu'elle passerait en début de matinée, que tu voudrais sûrement lui parler. 

 Harry se calma un peu et mangea en gardant sa mauvaise humeur jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les regards des jumeaux tournés vers lui, les yeux à moitié fermés et les cheveux complètement décoiffés. Il explosa de rire et se calma un peu il restait en colère contre son arrière-grand-mère mais il avait compris qu'aucune des personnes présente n'était responsable de son silence. 

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son repas il entendit un « pop » dans le salon et se précipita pour engueuler la fautive. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Winkie qui apportait un message à Rémus de la part de Dumbledore. Harry en voyant que Winkie était toujours dans un triste état à cause de la perte de sa famille eut soudain une idée. Il monta dans sa chambre et demanda à Phinéas si Dumbledore pouvait le recevoir. Après une réponse affirmative il se rendit dans le bureau du directeur avec la poudre de cheminette après avoir demandé à Winkie de le rejoindre au même endroit dans un quart d'heure. Il salua le directeur puis lui demanda : 

- Professeur serait-il possible que nous donnions Winkie à Mme Weasley ? elle le mérite à s'occuper de sa maison toute seule et avec toutes les bêtises des jumeaux ça doit pas être facile. En plus je crois que Winkie ne se remet pas de ne plus avoir une famille de sorcier et je crois qu'elle s'est mise à boire. 

 Le directeur réfléchit un moment puis dit :

- Tu as parfaitement raison Harry je crois que ce serait la meilleure solution pour tout le monde mais encore faut-il que Winkie accepte de ne plus être libre. 

- Je lui ai demandé de venir, elle devrait arriver.

 Ils entendirent un pop et virent Winkie devant eux. Le directeur prit alors la parole 

- J'ai bien réfléchi et il se trouve qu'une amie à perdu son elfe de maison et voudrait en avoir une autre. Cependant je pense qu'étant très travailleuse tu es la meilleure placée pour accomplir ce devoir mais tu es libre et je ne peux pas te donner comme je l'aurai fait avec un autre elfe. Il me faut donc ta permission mais tu redeviendrais attachée à cette famille et ne serait plus libre. Tu dois donc prendre ta décision. 

 Winkie fit de grands yeux et répondit :

- Monsieur doit se tromper Winkie ne mérite pas tant de bonté, Winkie est une pauvre elfe de maison qui s'est fait renvoyer.

Sur ce, elle fondit en larme. Albus ajouta 

- Je ne me suis pas trompé c'est toi que je veux envoyer là-bas 

 Winkie se releva les yeux brillant d'espoir :

- Winkie accepte Monsieur, Winkie est très heureuse de se mettre au service d'une autre famille.

- L'affaire est réglée Harry va t'emmener voir tes nouveaux propriétaires, au revoir Winkie !

Harry prit donc Winkie par la main. Puis entendit la voix de son directeur :

- Un  dernier petit détail avant de partir 

 Il métamorphosa la robe toute tachée de Winkie par une house d'oreiller qui ressemblait à celle de Dobby la première fois qu'Harry l'avais vu, mais en beaucoup plus propre. Harry hocha la tête et rentra à Grimault place avec Winkie. Celle-ci le regarda avec espoir il se dirigea dans la cuisine et dit :

- Winkie je te présente ta nouvelle maîtresse, Molly Weasley.

Molly se retourna vivement et regarda Harry. 

- Arrête de plaisanter Harry et retourne ranger tes cadeaux !

Harry ne prit pas en compte la remarque et se tourna vers Ron, Ginny et les Jumeaux qui finissaient leur déjeuner. 

- Et voici 4 de ses enfants : Ginny la plus jeune et la seule fille, Ron, les jumeaux : Fred et George, et il y a aussi Percy, Bill et Charlie et ton maître le mari de Molly, Arthur. Maintenant tu es au service de la famille Weasley. 

 Harry fit un grand sourire et Winkie hocha la tête. Elle se dirigea vers Molly et lui arracha la vaisselle qu'elle était en train de faire et s'attela  à la tâche. Molly, sidérée, la regarda. Winkie dit alors : 

- Maîtresse puis-je faire autre chose après avoir fini la vaisselle ? 

 Molly resta la bouche grande ouverte puis Harry explosa de rire et dit :

- Mme Weasley c'est votre elfe maintenant il faut lui dire quoi faire sinon elle devra inventer. Molly se ressaisit puis finit par articuler :

- Ici nous ne  sommes pas chez moi nous sommes chez Rémus mais je pense qu'avec sa permission nous pouvons nettoyer toutes les chambres et s'il nous reste du temps nous passerons aux autres pièces. 

 Il n'en fallut pas moins à Winkie pour finir la vaisselle en un clin d'½il et disparaître de la cuisine pour aller se mettre au travail. Molly se retourna vers Harry avec un grand sourire : 

- Merci Harry mais d'où vient cette Winkie ? 

- Elle était l'elfe de Croupton et il lui a donné des vêtements car elle était trop gentille et avait laissé s'échapper son fils. Elle est entrée à Poudlard mais elle ne se remettait pas de ne plus avoir de famille à servir alors elle s'est mise à boire. Or je sais qu'elle est très gentille et très compétente alors je me suis dit que vu que vous étiez débordée un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue et que Winkie pourrait se rétablir par la même occasion. 

 Fier de lui il souriait à Molly. Elle tomba sur une chaise et s'exclama : 

- Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant?

Tous les adolescents éclatèrent de rire et Hermione qui avait toujours de bonnes idées suggéra : 

- Pourquoi ne pas donner des cours du soir en cuisine, couture et en intendance d'une maison, pour les personnes qui n'ont pas d'elfe et ne savent pas se débrouiller seule. Vous pourriez gagner un peu d'argent et en même temps ça vous libèrerait pour les missions de l'Ordre sans pour autant vous empêcher de voir vos enfants. 

- C'est une excellente idée je vais passer une annonce dans le daily prophète. 

Elle partit toute fière d'avoir une elfe de maison. 

- Harry c'est une grande idée que tu as eue pour Winkie et Molly et aussi pour vous tous, vous pourrez enfin demander à quelqu'un de vous couvrir quand vous faites des bêtises, dit Hermione aux autres Weasleys avec un sourire complices aux jumeaux. 

- Et en plus on aura un cobaye pour nos expériences, ajouta Fred sous le regard outré d'Hermione. Harry sortit en riant avant que cette dernière ne ressorte son emblème de la SALE. 

----------------------------------------------**  
** ****

****

**RAR******

****

**Fenice ******

 Ben je vais essayer de développé plus mes chapitres et d'aller un peu moins vite alors. Merci pour le conseil, et merci de m'avoir lue. 

**seleme59******

Salut a propos de Remus il faut dire que c'est mon perso préféré (comment ça sa ce voit ! ) Sinon pour Rogue ça mérite une petite explication car je n'ai pas réussi à bien l'écrire et je pense que je reprendrais ce chapitre prochainement : Rogue à été plus ou moins forcé par Dumbledore de se réconcilier avec Harry, (et il avait aussi un peu pitié de lui ) et quand il dit qu'il va avoir le plaisir d'avoir Harry dans sa classe pendant deux autres années, il est très ironique et ça ne lui fait pas plus plaisir qu'a Harry de devoir se supporter encore 2 ans. Voilà je sais c'était pas clair du tout. Je m'en excuse. J'espère  que ce chapitre te plaira.

****

**LeDjiNn**

Coucou. Ben comme j'ai dit plus haut. Je mettrai un chapitre par semaine. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu car j'ai repris un certain nombre d'idée de l'ultime combat. 

**AArica******

Pour McGonagall c'est voulu, tu découvriras par la suite. A+

**Lord Aragoth******

Pour ce qui est des cadeaux d'Harry, si tu regardes bien il reçoit beaucoup de cadeaux à Noël donc je pense pas que ce soit disproportionné. Mais sinon je tiens juste à dire qu'il à 16 ans et c'est un anniversaire important, et puis tout le monde est inquiet pour lui à cause de la mort de Sirius alors ils le gâtent un peu, c'est normal. Bisoux

**Titou Moony**

Je savais que la fin te ferait plaisir. Je sais pas pourquoi une idée comme ça. Merci pour les corrections régulières.

Bisous

----------------------------------------------

Encore merci à tous les revieweurs, et pour ce qui est des lecteurs silencieux, vous avez toujours la possibilité de me faire part de votre point de vue avec un petit clic en bas à gauche..

A bientôt

Sandy


	5. Explications et grands secrets

Chapitre 4 : explications et grands secrets.  
  
Malgré tous ces événements, Harry se rappela qu'il devait avoir une discussion avec son arrière-grand-mère. Il s'installa donc dans le salon, en face de la cheminée et commença à lire le livre que Rémus lui avait offert. Il était réellement très intéressant et racontait les pires bêtises des maraudeurs en expliquant des choses utiles comme le fait qu'ils avaient relaté tous leurs faits et gestes chacun dans un livre qu'ils avaient laissé dans leur QG. C'est au moment où Harry s'était effectivement calmé en se disant qu'après tout McGonagall était sa seule famille encore en vie si on mettait à part les Weasley qui le considérait comme leur propre fils et Rémus, qu'elle apparut. Il commença donc par saluer Minerva quand elle arriva et lui demanda un tête-à-tête privé. Elle le conduisit au château de Poudlard ou elle avait son appartement de fonction, par la poudre de cheminette (dans le château, seules les cheminées de Minerva et Dumbledore étais connectés secrètement et à des horaires déterminés au réseau de cheminés pour éviter toute intrusion intempestive). Il découvrit donc la demeure de son aïeule et s'assit sur son invitation. Le salon était décoré aux couleurs de Gryffondor et avec beaucoup de goût.  
  
Elle prépara du thé et demanda à Harry ce qu'il avait à lui dire.  
  
H : « Pourquoi, à la mort de mes parents, ne vous êtes vous pas chargée de mon éducation ? Sirius avait une bonne excuse il était en prison, mais à cause de vous j'ai vécu l'enfer alors que vous viviez tranquillement à Poudlard. »  
  
M : « Je comprends ta colère Harry, mais il faut que tu saches que je m'étais fortement opposée à ce que tu sois placé chez ta tante, mais Dumbledore m'as dit : "Minerva vous vivez au château toute l'année et vous n'avez plus l'âge de vous occuper d'un enfant en bas âge, votre petite fille à un mari et à un enfant du même âge qu'Harry. Ils grandiront ensemble et Harry ne s'en portera que mieux". Malgré ma réticence il te plaça chez ces moldus. Cependant ma petite fille, maudite soit-elle, accepta à la condition de t'élever sans magie et m'interdisant de venir te voir. Dumbledore m'obligea à accepter soit-disant pour ton propre bien. Le fait que tu n'es pas grandi au milieu de la célébrité fut une bonne chose, mais quand je vois ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir, je me dis que beaucoup de choses ont du être insoutenables pour toi. »  
  
H :« Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas opposé à Dumbledore, il n'est que le directeur et vous êtes ma grand-mère. »  
  
M : « Il faut que tu sache que dans le monde magique, La personne responsable d'un enfant est d'abord sa mère et son père puis sa marraine et son parrain et son protecteur qui a toujours le dernier mot, et ensuite seulement le reste de la famille. Or Albus est ton protecteur et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu le contredire et qu'il a veillé sur ta santé tout au long de ces années. Cependant, maintenant tu es à l'âge de raison, et certaines choses peuvent être dites. C'est pour cela que je t'ai offert ce livre. Pour te dévoiler ton identité et ta famille. Chaque personne peut le lire différemment car il ne montre que les gens de notre famille. Je vais te raconter l'histoire de ta famille du côté de ta mère car je la connais. Lorsque j'ai épousé Rufus j'avais 16 ans j'étais folle amoureuse et nous avons eu des jumeaux : Arnold et Oward. Malheureusement, à 10 ans il s'est révélé que Arnold était un cracmol et qu'Oward étais très doué en magie. Arnold à donc été très déçu et à fait ces études dans un collège moldu et quitté la maison pour se marier à l'age de 17 ans il eut deux filles, ta mère et ta tante. Ta mère est tombée très amoureuse de James à la fin de leurs études quand il est rentré dans l'ordre du Phénix et à arrêter ses pitreries, ils se sont mariés et ont eu la plus belle chose qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux : un enfant. Tes parents avaient tout juste 19 ans. Et puis Voldemort est venu et les a tués. »  
  
Un silence tomba sur le salon. Harry réfléchissait. Minerva se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir.  
  
M : « Je veux que tu portes ceci, c'est la gourmette de ta mère, elle la portait toujours mais un jour elle m'a dit qu'elle était enchantée pour cacher son possesseur aux yeux de ses ennemis. Je l'ai examinée, elle a effectivement cette qualité mais seul un Potter peut la porter car elle a été fabriquée par un Potter pour un Potter. La famille Potter est une famille particulière car elle est très puissante et malgré le fait que le dernier des Potter est colérique, c'est une famille qui à toujours eu une grande sagesse et de grands pouvoirs. »  
  
Harry fit mine d'être frustré mais était suspendu aux lèvres de son aïeule.  
  
M : « Harry il faut que je te dise, ton père gardait un grand secret : le secret des Potter. Lily me l'a dit quelques jours avant de mourir et m'a demandé de garder ce livre où elle avait donné l'autorisation pour que tu puisses regarder dedans même si tu changeais de nom, il prévoyait de t'envoyer chez ta tante pour te protéger de Voldemort mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps. »  
  
H : « Mais de quoi s'agit-il, quel est ce secret ? »  
  
M : «Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, ce stupide bouquin à toujours refuser de me le dire car je ne suis pas une Potter. Je l'ai même menacé de le changer en veracrasse s'il ne me le disait pas mais il m'a ri au nez. » Harry, amusé, lui fit un grand sourire. Comme quoi, il devait vraiment avoir un lien avec cette femme!  
  
H : « Je vais essayer de me pencher sur ce problème. Merci pour la gourmette je la porterai toujours, tout comme mon collier protecteur. » Minerva vit qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose et attendit.  
  
« Est-ce que je peux vous appeler Mamie ? » Dit-il un peu gauchement. Minerva d'abord choquée réfléchit puis ajouta : « c'est d'accord à la condition que tu me tutoies et que tu ne m'appelles mamie qu'en dehors des cours et lorsque nous ne sommes pas en présence d'autres élèves, hormis les Weasleys et Granger qui, si je te connais bien, seront au courant assez rapidement » Elle lui sourit et se leva pour prendre la poudre. Harry la suivit et la prit dans ses bras juste avent de retourner chez Rémus. Il fila alors dans sa chambre et se replongea dans ce mystérieux bouquin.  
  
Harry après avoir longuement questionné le livre sur ces parents s'emporta puis dit : « Mais enfin c'est quoi le secret des Potter ? »  
  
« Il fallait le dire tout de suite voyons,  
  
Les héritiers  
  
Lors de la fondation de Poudlard, quatre grands sorciers s'unirent. Ils jurèrent de ne jamais se faire de mal tout au long de leur descendance. Or 2 de ces fondateurs se querellèrent et construire chacun une chambre secrète inconnue des 3 autres fondateurs afin d'aider leurs héritiers. Salazar Serpentard cacha un monstre dans la sienne et continua sa guerre avec Godric Griffondor qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer lui-même à cause de son serment. Godric Gryffondor lui, choisi de cacher une arme défensive dans sa chambre des mystères et pour aider ses descendants à se protéger  
  
Le secret des Potter Un jour l'héritier des Gryffondor réussit à cacher le fait que sa femme était enceinte. Cependant il avait été gravement blessé par les sbires de l'héritier de Serpentard. Il demanda alors à son meilleur ami, Vincent Potter, de prendre cet enfant comme le sien. Ainsi la lignée devint Gryffondor-Potter. Cependant les héritiers ne pouvaient pas être trompés éternellement et la bataille actuelle entre Harry Potter et Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort en témoigne. » Harry réfléchit un moment puis demanda « Qu'y a-t-il dans cette chambre des mystères ? » « Je ne suis pas capable de vous le dire, ce secret à été bien gardé. » « Ou se trouve cette chambre et comment fait-on pour y accéder ? » « La seule chose que je sais c'est que seule une langue amie permettra à l'entrée de se dévoiler. » Harry abandonna son livre et se replongea dans une grande réflexion, essayant d'analyser ce qu'il avait appris, lorsqu'Hermione frappa à la porte : - Harry nous allons acheter nos fournitures scolaires, veux-tu venir avec nous ? - Allez-y je vous rejoins, j'ai déjà tous mes livres sauf celui de DCFM (défense Contre les Forces du Mal) - Il faut passer par le Terrier pour pouvoir repartir au chemin de Traverse. A plus tard. Harry se re-concentra sur son livre puis demanda. - Que connais-tu sur Papa ? Ce dernier mot avait été particulièrement dur à prononcer et une larme coula le long de sa joue. « James Potter 1968 - 1977 Né de parents de sang purs, James faisait partit des plus grandes et des plus puissantes familles du monde sorciers. Il passa une enfance heureuse avec ses parents dans le manoir des Potter et rentra à Poudlard à ses 11 ans. Il y découvrit trois bons amis et forma les maraudeurs. Il commença à faire des blagues et détient actuellement le record du plus grand nombre de retenus de Poudlard depuis un siècle. Il fut un très grand joueur de Quidditch au poste de Poursuiveur. Il tomba amoureux de Lily lors de sa 5eme année mais s'y prenant très mal -Harry ne se demandait plus pourquoi il avait tant de mal avec les filles, c'était un héritage de son père- il ne réussit à la séduire qu'après sa sortie de Poudlard. Il fit partie de l'ordre du Phénix et combattit Voldemort aux côtés de Dumbledore. Il fut alors pourchassé par le mage noir et tué par ce dernier avec toute sa famille sauf son fils qui survécu en retournant le sort de la mort contre son ennemi. Harry referma le livre et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. ----------------------------------------------  
  
RAR  
  
Titou moony, ma beta readeuse adorée En fait j'ai écrit que Remus était en mission pour l'ordre, parce que pendant tout ce temps, Voldi il se tourne pas les pouces faut pas croire. Alors l'ordre non plus c'est logique. Donc Remus à du aller dans la foret interdite vu que c'est lui qui la connaît le mieux et essayer de convaincre les centaures de se joindre à leurs causes. Mais vu que ce sont des centaures, ben ils ont toujours pas voulu et ont dit qu'ils y réfléchirait. Voila. Sinon Firenze pouvait pas y aller parce que sinon ils se serait fait battre a mort. Merci pour les correction.  
  
LeDjiNn Oui je trouvais que ça allait bien avec le tempérament des jumeaux et que ça faisait plus réaliste, en plus vu qu'ils sont plus à l'école ils ont plus de cobaye sous la main., et faut bien tester les expériences avant de les mettre en vente non ? a+  
  
p'tite puce merci ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------- Encore merci à tous les revieweurs, et pour ce qui est des lecteurs silencieux, vous avez toujours la possibilité de me faire part de votre point de vue avec un petit clic en bas à gauche.. A bientôt Sandy 


	6. Le chemin de traverse

_Coucou voici un chapitre supplémentaire_

**_Enjoy_**

**Chapitre 5 : Le chemin de Traverse**

Hermione et Ron étaient en train de marcher tranquillement en regardant les boutiques. Tous les deux étaient très contents de se retrouver après ce premier mois de vacances et de pouvoir être ensemble. En effet, Hermione avait passé le mois de juillet avec ses parents qui ne la voyait que pendant ce long mois. Ils avaient décidé de rester à la maison pour pouvoir apprécier de recomposer leur noyau familial pour cette période. Mais malgré qu'elle adorait ses parents, Hermione n'avait cessé de penser aux deux jeunes garçons avec qui elle partageait ses aventures. Elle les aimait profondément tous les deux et se posait vraiment beaucoup de questions à ce sujet. Mais aujourd'hui elle était tout simplement heureuse d'être avec Ron et de savoir qu'Harry les rejoindrait bientôt. 

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le chemin de Traverse et donc ils pouvaient parler sans trop de gêne. Ils devaient aller acheter leurs fournitures scolaires de l'année, donc ils se dirigèrent en tout premier lieu vers Fleury & Bott après un rapide détour par Gringotts. Hermione y découvrit un outil indispensable  et se précipita pour le montrer à son meilleur ami. Il s'agissait d'un sac à dos d'école ou on pouvait mettre autant de livres qu'on désirait sans jamais qu'il manque de place ou qu'il soit trop lourd.  Hermione était aux anges. 

- Tu te rends compte je n'aurai plus jamais à me soucier de combien de livres je peux porter en sortant de la bibliothèque. 

Ron leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit devant l'air ravie de son amie.

Hermione décida de l'acheter, ses parents lui avaient donné de l'argent pour qu'elle se choisisse un cadeau pour son anniversaire et elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir quelque chose d'aussi utile. Ils payèrent leurs achats et Hermione rangea le tout dans son sac tout neuf. Ils sortirent alors du magasin et se dirigèrent vers le magasin d'ingrédients de potions. Soudain Hermione prit Ron par la main et l'entraîna chez Mme Guipure. Elle venait d'apercevoir une très belle robe dans la vitrine. Elle alliait admirablement toutes les couleurs du feu en allant du rouge au jaune avec un soupçon de bleu. Elle était assez moulante du haut avec un décolleté assez plongeant qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de la naissance des seins. A partir de la taille la robe s'évasait en s'arrêtant aux chevilles. Elle était accompagnée de bottines à talon mi-haut de la même couleur rouge. De l'autre côté la  robe laissait voir la moitié du dos. Un châle accompagnait cette robe. Il était fait de la même matière que les fines bretelles triplées et entrelacées qui se croisaient dans le dos. Elle tirait toujours Ron par la main sans s'en rendre compte plus que ça, et après avoir brièvement regardé cette superbe robe dans la vitrine, elle entra dans la boutique. Elle était toute excitée à l'idée de passer cette magnifique robe. Ron lui était troublé par les attitudes familières de son amie, mais d'un autre côté s'était loin de lui déplaire. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de sa meilleure amie et préféra l'accompagner sans se poser de questions (de toute manière il avait pas trop le choix ~_^) Elle demanda à essayer la robe et alla la passer dans la cabine en laissant un Ron planté au milieu du magasin. Ron se reprit et s'assit sur un fauteuil en analysant les sentiments qu'il avait envers Hermione. 

Elle avait toujours été assez froide envers lui, toujours à lui reprocher son manque de travail, mais d'un autre coté, il avait toujours pu compté sur elle pour l'aider, lui et Harry, et elle était là quand il en avait besoin. Il se souvint du bal de quatrième année ou elle avait fait l'effort de se mettre en valeur, et il se souvint comment il l'avait trouvé belle ce jour la.  

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il la vit sortir de la cabine et il en resta époustouflé. Cette robe était faite pour elle. Elle mettait en valeurs  ses formes généreuses, qui s'était développées pendant l'été. Elle le regardait avec des yeux pétillants de bonheur qui le faisait fondre. Elle tournoyait devant lui pour lui montrer cette robe sous toutes les coutures. 

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? 

Ron réfléchit un instant et lui déclara avec une petite idée derrière la tête :

- Je sais pas, je pense que tu pourrais en trouver une plus…

La déception se lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille et cela pinça le cœur de Ron. Il ne voulait pas être méchant ni la faire souffrir, mais quand il voulut se reprendre, elle était déjà partit en furie remettre ses vêtements. Elle passa devant lui en coup de vent et sortit du magasin sans un regard ni un mot. Puis elle se mit à réfléchir (c'est sa spécialité non ?) Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Ron, après tout s'il n'aimait pas, ce n'était pas de sa faute et elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir dit la vérité. Elle se détendit et se retourna en s'arrêtant pur qu'il puisse la rejoindre. Il paraissait soucieux, elle lui fit donc un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il lui rendit son sourire et ils recommencèrent à marcher. Tout allait bien lorsque Ron vit Hermione vaciller. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe totalement. Elle venait de se tordre la cheville. Ron la regarda un moment et voyant la grimace de douleur sur son beau visage (qui s'était affiner ) il l'a prit d'autorité dans ses bras. Hermione tenta de protester mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il se dirigea vers Florian Fortarômes et déposa une Hermione rouge tomate tant pas la douleur que par la gêne sur une chaise et lui commanda une glace. Ron avait été profondément ému lors de la séance d'essayage, mais lorsque Hermione avait failli tomber, il avait jugé intolérable qu'elle se fasse mal. Il se rendait compte qu'il tenait vraiment beaucoup à elle … autant qu'a sa petite sœur ? Ou peut être plus que ce qu'il ne pensait. Il aimait vraiment la voir sourire comme dans le magasin de robe, et il détestait la voir souffrir ou être mal à l'aise. Il lui dit de l'attendre et se dirigea vers un magasin pour trouver de l'aide. Lorsqu'il fut hors de sa vue, il courra chez Mme Guipure et demanda le prix de la robe. Elle était chère mais abordable. Il lui demanda donc de la réserver et se dirigea vers le magasin des jumeaux. 

- Fred j'ai besoin de toi, appela-t-il

Fred étonné de voir son plus jeune frère si bouleversé répondit :

- Oui qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il me faut 2 gallions, 25 mornilles et 8 noises (j'ai aucune idée de combien ça fait alors disons juste que c'est une très grosse somme l'équivalent de 600 Francs on va dire). Je te rembourserai… dés que je pourrai.

Fred fut très étonné il s'agissait quand même d'une très grosse somme. Georges arriva et vit Fred ébahi devant un Ron déterminé. Il interrogea son jumeau du regard. 

- Ron veut 2 gallions, 25 mornilles et 8 noises

Georges resta bouche bée et devant cette attitude Ron perdit patience et ajouta. 

- C'est pour un cadeau.

Ron commençait à sérieusement rougir sous les regards de ses frères. Fred et Georges échangèrent alors un regard entendu pendant que le plus jeune baragouinait un truc incompréhensible (du genre  cestvraiquoijeveujustefaireplaisiralafinilmenerve). Fred se dirigea vers la caisse (à moins que ce soit Georges ?) Et en sortit l'argent demandé en le tendant à Ron. Puis avec un grand sourire et sans toutefois lâcher l'argent il dit :

- Tu n'es pas obligé de nous rembourser à la condition que tu nous racontes tout.

Ron réfléchi un moment. Il était partagé entre deux sentiments : Il voulait garder le secret mais en même temps, il savait qu'il mettrait des mois avant de récupérer autant d'argent. Finalement il s'assit dans un fauteuil et poussa un grand soupir. 

- Hermione a vu une jolie robe qui lui va super bien et je voulais lui offrir alors je lui ai pas dit que je la trouvais bien et on est sortit de la boutique et là, elle s'est tordu la cheville je l'ai amené chez Florian Fortarome. Je dois trouver quelqu'un pour la soigner. Mais je suis parti chercher cette robe… *et sous les regards suspicieux des jumeaux il ajouta* pour son anniversaire.

Mais Fred et Georges malgré leurs airs de farceurs aux grands cœurs et leurs mauvais résultats avaient parfaitement compris la situation : Ron était amoureux et il ne voulait pas l'avouer.

Ron partit donc acheter la robe. Il était convenu qu'il la ramène à la boutique, pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive, et qu'ils la déposerait dans sa malle chez Remus le soir même. 

_************* PoV de Harry :***************_

Harry resta un moment à réfléchir après s'être calmé, puis il rejoignit ses amis.

Il arriva au chaudron baveur et flâna un peu dans le passage. Il passa à Gringotts ou il dût faire la queue un moment avant d'être servi puis se dirigea vers Florian Fortaromes la bourse plus pleine. Il y découvrit Hermione assise devant une glace. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et la surprit. Hermione lui fit un grand sourire quand elle le reconnut et lui dit : 

- Harry il faut que je te parle. Cet été je me suis longuement posé la question sur ce que je ressentais pour toi et pour Ron. J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion, même si Ron est totalement indiscipliné pour les études, et que toi, tu es très têtu et que tu ne m'écoutes jamais, que vous étiez les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi -avec mes parents. 

 Harry hocha la tête et avec un sourire aux lèvres il ajouta :

- c'est pareil pour moi malgré que tu veuilles toujours avoir raison et que tu es toujours en train de nous surveillé.

 Sans faire de commentaire elle continua :

- Et puis tout à l'heure je me suis tordu la cheville et puis Ron a été obligé de me porter parce que je pouvais plus marcher, je voulais pas mais il m'a pris dans ses bras et puis j'ai posé ma tête sur son torse et … *Tout en parlant Hermione s'agitait et rougissait * et puis il m'a déposée sur cette chaise, à commander une glace et m'a caressé les cheveux en disant qu'il allait me chercher les affaires qui étaient tombées et un livre pour me soigner et *elle regarda Harry dans les yeux et après une courte pause* je crois bien que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

Harry qui était tranquillement en train de boire sa bierreaubeurre, sous l'effet de la surprise recracha tout sur Pattenrond qui se trouvait en face de lui. Le chat se sauva et Harry prit la parole : 

- Tu es tombée amoureuse de Ron ? Après tout ce qu'on à vécu tous les 3, il t'a portée dans ses bras et tu es tombée amoureuse de lui ? 

Devant l'ai ahuri d'Harry, Hermione crut bon de donner quelques explications : 

- Je crois que j'étais amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps mais c'est juste que ça s'est révélé à moi aujourd'hui ! 

 Hermione était aussi rouge que le blason de Griffondor mais Harry n'en tient pas compte. Hermione semblait attendre une réponse ou un conseil d'Harry et peut être même son assentiment. Il réfléchit puis la regarda dans les yeux. Après tout ce n'était pas si gênant que ça qu'Hermione et Ron sortent ensemble, il tenait vraiment beaucoup à  ses deux compagnons et il serait vraiment content de les voir heureux.

- Je pense que vous formez un beau couple mais il faut me promettre de me laisser en dehors de vos querelles amoureuses.

Avant que Hermione ait pu répondre, ils entendirent une voix derrière eux se rapprochant : 

- Potter et la sang de bourbe. Alors comme ça on sort ensemble ! Potter tu me déçois, après tous les avertissements que je t'ai donnés…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose d'autre, Harry, exaspéré, l'avait cloué sur place … au sens littéral de la chose vu que les chaussures de Draco refusaient de bouger.

Harry guérit Hermione et ils partirent pendant que le serpentard essayait de se libérer (il n'avait toujours pas le droit de faire de la magie).

Harry et Hermione flânaient dans les rues lorsqu'ils sursautèrent :

 - C'est comme ça qu'on fait ses courses ? C'est fou comme les gens ne regardent pas autour d'eux ! 

 Fred venait de les apostropher à partir de la devanture de sa boutique. Les deux ados se dirigèrent vers les jumeaux les plus connus du monde sorcier d'Angleterre. Ils visitèrent leur boutique qui commençait à être plus remplis que chez Zonko, autant en farces & attrapes qu'en futurs clients (ou victimes) et rencontrèrent Ron (qui venait de revenir). Ensuite, ils saluèrent les deux frères qui continuaient à se consterner quant à la lenteur de leur frère pour les affaires de cœurs, eux qui avaient remarqué dés leur première année le sentiment liant les deux ados. Ils rentrèrent, et pendant qu'Hermione et Ron rangeaient leurs affaires scolaires, Harry rangea ses propres cadeaux dans sa malle. Il découvrit alors une carte parmi les livres qui disait que le frère d'Hagrid voulait le rencontrer pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Hagrid devait passer prendre Harry vers 14h le lendemain.

----------------------------------------------------

**RAR**

**Raskanii******

Merci pour le compliment ^_~ Harry va peut être tombé amoureux, faudra lui demander personnellement quand vous le verrez lol. Plus sérieusement certaines choses sont prévues mais je préfère pas trop en dire pour pas ruiner le suspense. 

Pour ce qui est de McGonagall arrière grand mère de Harry, je n'y suit malheureusement pour rien vu que tout le mérite en revient à **Lord Aragoth** avec sa magnifique fic l'ultime combat, d'ailleurs d'autres similitude existent mais juste dans les premiers chapitres. 

Voilà. Donc comme tu l'a vu se chapitre n'apporte pas beaucoup de réponses mais plutôt des questions. Les réponses viendront en temps voulu.

**daffkille**

Merci d'avoir pris les temps de reviewé et de lire ma fic. Et merci du compliment

**potter-68**

merci pour le compliment. Pour l'impression de déjà vu, je me suis inspiré, pour les premiers chapitre de l'ultime combat de **Lord Aragoth **(avec son accord je tiens a préciser) et vu que tu était revieweur, c'est assez normale que tu es cette impression. 

 **Titou**

 Merci de corriger mes nombreuses erreurs, et de faire ce travail ingrat qu'est de relire et tout corriger. Je me demande ce que donnerai cette fic sans toi. Je te doit vraiment beaucoup

_Bisous a tous _

_sandy_


	7. Promenade en foret

**_Enjoy_**

**Chapitre 6 :  promenade en forêt**

Harry vit Hagrid apparaître alors qu'il finissait la dernière bouchée de son déjeuner et il prit son manteau et sa baguette, lorsqu'il vit que Ron et Hermione le suivaient pour savoir où il allait, et le suivre. Harry se retourna et leur demanda ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Hermione pour une fois ne sut pas quoi répondre et ce fut Ron qui parla 

- Enfin Harry tu comptais tout de même pas t'en aller sans nous ? 

- C'est votre premier jour de repos depuis un moment alors profitez-en, je vais juste faire un tour avec Hagrid et je reviens. 

Sur ce, il poussa Hagrid dans la cheminée et disparut à son tour pendant que Ron et Hermione restaient plantés dans le salon, bouches bées et ne sachant quoi faire. Ron lui prit alors le bras et lui proposa d'aller au cinéma (il avait entendu son père en parler: Il savait que c'était une salle où on projetait des histoires animées et que ces salles étaient sombres pour une obscure raison). Hermione accepta et lui posa un doux baiser sur la joue pour le remercier sachant très bien que Ron ne savait pas trop où il mettait les pieds. 

Pendant ce temps Harry était arrivé chez Hagrid et ils étaient partis en forêt voir son frère. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent le frère de Hagrid étais assis et regardait une forme bleue voler lentement autour de lui. Le frère d'Hagrid était devenu presque civilisé grâce aux conseils et à l' « éducation » qu'Hagrid lui inculquait. Lorsque Harry s'avança, il le reconnut et s'exclama :

« Harry, … je … ne … reçois … pas … souvent … de …  visites … Je … suis …content … de … te … voir. »

 Il détachait ses mots pour bien se faire comprendre de Harry, ce dernier comprit les énormes progrès fait par cet individu et lui fit un grand sourire.  Il vit alors la chose bleu qu'observait le géant à son arrivée devenir blanche et tomber. Intrigué, il se précipita vers le point de chute et aperçu une minuscule fille avec des ailes dans le dos. Il la prit dans sa main et lui dit : 

- Salut, je suis Harry tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? 

elle lui répondit avec de la surprise dans la voix 

- Tu es le premier humain que je rencontre qui parle le langage des fées. Seul les centaures ont ce pouvoir. Tu dois être un humain exceptionnel pour avoir un tel don… Pour répondre à ta question, * reprit-elle après une légère  hésitation et une longue pause*  je ne vais pas bien du tout, les fées ont besoin de protecteurs pour pouvoir vivre, et en retour elles offrent leur protection et leur amitié à celui dont elles partagent l'existence. Or le centaure qui jouait ce rôle pour moi est mort il y a un mois. Il était vieux et j'étais de plus en plus obligée de me débrouiller toute seule, j'ai donc appris à me débrouiller, mais j'ai besoin de l'aura de mon protecteur pour me ressourcer de temps en temps et je n'ai pas réussi à trouver un nouveau protecteur. Je vais donc mourir…. A moins que tu acceptes de jouer ce rôle pour moi ?  Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un qui parle féerique et qui soit profondément bon, or d'après ton aura tu conviendrais parfaitement à ce rôle si tu es d'accord…. »

Harry regarda la fée, puis lui répondit 

- A quoi je m'engage exactement en étant ton protecteur ? Et quel est ton nom ? 

- Mon protecteur doit en fait… Me laisser accéder à son aura et m'apporter à manger si je suis malade. Je n'ai plus de nom depuis que mon protecteur précédent est mort. C'est la tradition de changer de nom lorsque l'on change de protecteur. Mais j'ai une petite idée sur un nom : Faniela. 

- Et bien Faniela je suis enchanté de te connaître et j'espère te voir te rétablir très vite. Que dois-je te donner comme nourriture ? 

 Faniela semblait de moins en moins vive mais réussit à lui dire de s'approcher vers le hêtre qui était le plus gros de la clairière et de creuser à son pied. Harry trouva une sorte de collier et il le passa autour de son cou puis regarda Faniela dans le creux de sa main elle lui souffla de la placer devant sa cicatrice. Une grande sensation de fraîcheur enveloppa Harry et il vit la fée reprendre des couleurs. Une lueur bleue émanait d'elle, de plus en plus vive lorsqu'elle cria soudain :

- Non je n'ai pas le droit, et détourna les yeux de la cicatrice. 

Harry la regarda étonné 

- Je… Les fées doivent partager l'aura de leur protecteur pour se ressourcer et pour vivre mais elles peuvent aussi partager son … ses sentiments, son âme pour le protéger plus efficacement. Cependant les fées ont toujours partagé les sentiments des centaures qui  ne sont jamais clair et donc cela ne gène personne mais toi tes sentiments sont clairs et tu n'as peut-être pas envie de les partager avec moi. 

 Harry la regarda puis il lui dit :

- je vais te diriger sur plusieurs souvenirs pour que tu comprennes qui je suis et ensuite tu pourras avoir accès à mes sentiments je pense que je peux te faire confiance et que tu n'iras pas les dévoiler à tout le monde. 

  Faniela hocha la tête et Harry la replaça devant sa cicatrice. Il avait appris à contrôler son esprit grâce à l'occlumencie. Elle lut alors tous les souvenirs de Harry concernant ses épreuves tout au long de sa scolarité. Elle vit ensuite combien Harry était triste d'avoir perdu son parrain et qu'il était heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un en qui placer sa confiance et à qui il pourrait parler de vraiment tout car Remus avait autant de douleur qu'Harry pour la mort de Sirius. Lorsque tout fut fait, Faniela rayonnait littéralement, et elle expliqua à Harry que son aura était tellement puissante qu'elle avait du mal à contenir toute cette énergie. 

Elle se mit alors à expliquer le rôle de son amulette. Elle lui dit qu'il devait la porter autour du cou tout le temps qu'un lien s'était créé entre eux (chose extraordinaire car en général le lien était l'amulette) mais que cette amulette lui permettrait une communication plus facile : 

- Si l'amulette est bleue c'est que je suis d'accord avec tes actions et tes pensées, si elle devient violette c'est que je ne suis plus d'accord. Les amulettes ne marchent normalement que lorsque les 2 personnes se trouvent dans un espace de quelques mètres mais au vu du lien que l'on a tous les deux je pense qu'elle doit marcher peut importe la distance. 

 Elle s'approcha alors du collier et souffla dessus. 

- Voilà, je l'ai réglé pour que si j'aie besoin de te transmettre un message elle devienne rouge. Il te suffira alors de te concentrer sur moi et je pourrais rentrer en télépathie avec toi. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. 

 Elle lui sourit :

- Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ou que je reste ici ? 

- De quoi te nourris-tu ? 

- Je ne bois que de l'eau de rose {accio rose} et du miel {accio pot de miel} et je serais heureuse de pouvoir voir vos amis maître…

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler maître appelle moi Harry. Et vu ton alimentation tu vas pouvoir venir avec moi sans problèmes… Je voudrais te demander, serais-tu capable de protéger également mes amis ? 

- Oui mais pour une durée limitée : je peu le faire pour quelques mois. Ce temps à été prévu pour qu'une fée puisse … *elle rougit* concevoir une fille 

 Harry fut très surpris devant cette déclaration et se demanda comment elle faisait. Faniela avait lu dans ces pensés et dit 

- Il n'y a pas de fée mâle, une fée peut décider toute seule si elle veut avoir des enfants et combien elle veut en avoir, cependant pendant la conception, son protecteur doit rester tout le temps avec elle et doit être d'accord. La conception dure deux mois puis les jeunes partent en apprentissage et revienne au bout de 2 autres mois vers leur mère qui doit désigner leur protecteur. 

Harry réfléchit puis sourit largement à Faniela. 

- Pour moi c'est d'accord je veux qu'Hermione et Ron soit protéger. 

 Faniela hocha la tête elle savait combien ses amis comptaient pour lui, puis elle déclara. 

- Ce sera long et difficile Harry, n'oublie pas qu'un protecteur doit pouvoir parler le féerique. Je peux leur apprendre en leur transmettant un peu de ton aura mais c'est un processus lent qui prendra bien les 4 mois je pense. 

- Je pense que je peux m'en contenter. Tu ne souffriras pas ? 

La fée le regarda c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se préoccupait autant d'elle, elle lut alors dans le cœur d'Harry combien il l'aimait et qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle se jeta à son cou et le sera de toutes ses forces. Harry, surpris, sentit alors combien ils se feraient mutuellement du bien et qu'ils pourraient entièrement se faire confiance. Il mit sa main sur le petit être en guise de câlin puis lui dit doucement :

- il est temps de rentrer grande fille, les autres vont s'inquiéter. 

 Il lui tendit alors la rose et le miel pour qu'elle puisse reprendre des forces et la posa sur son épaule. 

Toute cette scène avait eu pour témoin un Hagrid silencieux ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce que disait Harry. Il le regarda et Harry lui expliqua qu'il c'était fait une nouvelle amie en la personne de Faniela. Hagrid sourit et son géant de frère aussi et il dit à Harry 

« Tu reviendras me voir n'est ce pas ? »

 Harry lui fit un grand sourire en hochant la tête ce qui rendit le géant fou de joie.

 « A bientôt alors Harry ».

Harry rentra chez son parrain et se jeta au cou de Remus qui venait lui aussi de rentrer (et oui sa mission vous vous rappeler ?). Faniela sortit de sa poche et vola au-dessus d'eux les laissant à leurs retrouvailles. Harry demanda à Rémus si tout s'était bien passé et avec un sourire ce dernier acquiesça.

- Oui la mission à été un succès. Je vois que tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie.

Durant la conversation ils avaient pénétré dans le salon, et Harry expliqua pour tout le monde.

- Oui c'est Faniela. Une fée. Je suis devenu son protecteur et elle va donc rester avec moi à partir de maintenant. 

Il raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé et le pouvoir de l'amulette. Puis il présenta Serge (son serpent) et Hedwige (ai-je réellement besoin de vous rappeler qu'il s'agit de sa chouette ?) à Faniela. Les Weasley restèrent à contempler Harry (Molly qui venait d'arriver également) parlant à ses animaux, puis quand il eut fini Fred lança :

- Et toi George c'est quoi le nom de ton animal ?

- Fred et toi ? 

- George. 

 Et ils partirent tous d'un grand éclat de rire. Ensuite Harry fit le tour de ses amis en les présentant à ses animaux pour qu'ils puissent tous se connaître et ne pas s'attaquer mutuellement. 

Hermione fut très apprécie par Faniela qui savait qu'Harry se sentait terriblement... un grand frère vis à vis de la jeune fille. Par contre Serge apprécia tout de suite le grand Ron qui lui laissait tout un « espace de jeu autour duquel il pouvait s'enrouler ». 

Molly poussa alors un grand cri. 

- Vous avez vu l'heure, a table et après tous au lit, même toi, Rémus, tu as vu ta mine ? 

Remus essaya de protester mais il reçu les regards noirs de Harry et Molly et préféra se rendre. Ils se mirent tous à table et rajoutèrent une assiette à table un verre d'eau de rose pour Faniela avec un peu de miel. Serge et Hedwige allèrent se chercher eux même quelque chose à manger. Puis ils allèrent se coucher. 

Harry resta un peu derrière les autres avec Remus. Puis en le regardant, il lui demanda. 

- Tu as l'air vraiment très fatigué, est-ce que c'était dangereux ?

Il obtint un hochement de tête pour toute réponse, et vit une larme solitaire rouler le long de la joue de cet homme épuisé.

- Bon alors je vais dormir avec toi ce soir, comme ça je serai sûr que tu dormiras au lieu de … faire autre chose.

Remus ouvrit la bouche puis la referma; il savait très bien de quoi voulait parler Harry. S'il commençait à s'apitoyer sur son sort, il penserait inévitablement à Sirius et finirait par ne pas dormir du tout. Or il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer. Il pensa que la présence d'Harry l'apaiserait et que l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise après tout, ils seraient capables de se réconforter l'un l'autre en cas de cauchemars, ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment. Harry passa donc dans sa chambre mettre son pyjama et revint dans la chambre de Remus qui l'attendait pour se mettre au lit. Faniela se rappela à leur souvenir et ils lui préparèrent un lit dans une tasse remplie de coton sur laquelle ils déposèrent un mouchoir en guise de couverture et en attendant mieux. Elle leur souffla une poudre dont elle seul connaissait le contenu et ils s'endormirent tous les deux paisiblement.   

Après avoir passé la meilleure nuit depuis bien longtemps, Harry se réveilla et alla déjeuner. Il écrivit une longue lettre à Dumbledore en lui expliquant que cette année il aurait une vraie ménagerie à amener à Poudlard, et fit porter la lettre par Hedwige. Dumbledore reçut la lettre et il hocha la tête en écrivant à Harry qu'il lui donnait l'autorisation de ramener ses nouveaux amis avec lui.

 Une belle journée s'annonçait lorsqu'il reçut la réponse d'Hedwige et le Daily Prophet de Hermione. Celle ci le lut et s'exclama pâle de terreur :

- Ca pouvait pas durer, il a remit ça. Il a attaqué... » Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase et tendit le journal à Ron qui venait de descendre en lui faisant un grand sourire. Ron changea de couleur aussitôt et lâcha un mot. « Papa » 

Bon alors j'adore Faniela alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi. Sinon je suis désolé de ne pas avoir mis de chapitre pendant les vacances mais la première semaine j'étais vraiment très occupée et la deuxième semaine ma très gentille Beta Readeuse était au ski alors j'ai pas pu mettre de nouveau chapitre. En plus la cadence de travail est en train d'augmenter et j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire. Pour le moment j'ai quelques chapitres d 'avance mais je sais pas si ca va durer alors je m'en excuse d'avance.

Bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas de reviewé sa me fait vraiment très plaisir.

** RaR**

**Oceane la malicieuse**

Je tiens à te rassurer cette fic est une détente pour moi et dans ma tête beaucoup de choses sont prévues autant au niveau de l'action que de la romance et voir même de l'émotion sans romance… La seule chose que je craint un peu c'est l'humour, car il y a des passages que je voudrais drôle mais que je n'arrive aps toujours à écrire alors j'espère que tout mes lecteurs me pardonneront.

**potter-68 **

Merci pour les encouragements, ça me va droit au cœur. Sinon à priori, aucun des deux ne sait ce que l'autre ressent, alors même si il s'est passé quelque chose, ca risque de pas se passer aussi facilement.

**Titou Moony:-p**

Merci d'avoir le courage de me corriger malgré tortues les fics que tu as et de lire une fic qui n'est à priori pas celle que tu préfère. En plus tu fais ça bien et je sais pas ou j'en serais sans toi Bisous

**Le Dragon Noir**

La famille d'Harry est très complexe et remonte donc à la fondation de Poudlard mais pour le moment, Harry n'a plus que Minerva et Remus et les Weasley, alors même si il est bien entouré, les êtres les plus importants à cet age là sont les parents et ils manquent vraiment beaucoup à Harry … la suite dans les prochains chapitres…

_Voilà maintenant vous avez le droit, et même le devoir de me laisser une review pour que je puisse connaître votre avis._

_A bientôt_

_Bisous a tous_

_sandy_


	8. Le ministère

Coucou 

**_Voilà un nouveau chapitre _**

**_Enjoy it_**

**Chapitre 7: **

**Le ministère**

Il se précipita vers la cheminée et là, il entendit un grand pop. Il vit son père apparaître et soupira de soulagement. 

- Le ministère à été attaqué il y a quelques heures. Les mangemorts nous ont nargués chez nous et il y a beaucoup de blessés pour l'instant on a découvert que trois morts mais il y en a encore sous les décombres. Je mange un truc vite fait et j'y retourne. Molly si tu peux t'absenter on aura besoin de toi, et toi aussi Rémus et Harry si tu veux nous aider aussi, vu que tu peux faire de la magie maintenant... 

Ils hochèrent la tête et les jumeaux se préparaient lorsqu'Arthur les arrêta :

- Il me faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur le reste de la famille et vous êtes les derniers à pouvoir vous servir de la magie, je compte sur vous. 

A cet instant Winkie apparut et déclara :

- je veillerai sur les trois jeunes maîtres, maître. Vous pouvez partir sans crainte. 

Harry hocha le tête et murmura à Serge de garder un oeil ouvert au cas où. Il acquiesça et ils partirent tous au ministère. 

Les Weasley, accompagnés de Rémus, aidèrent Harry à transplaner et ils atterrirent directement au ministère. La ils virent un véritable cataclysme et ce consternèrent sur ces ravages. Harry réfléchit et déclara.

« Est-ce que les barrières de protections antimoldu ont tenues ? » Arthur resta choqué par cette question et réfléchit puis se dirigea sans autres explications vers la statue et appuya sur l'elfe. Là, un panneau de contrôle apparu et il vérifia que tout était en ordre. Harry s'approcha et Arthur lui dit 

- Ca va pas tarder à lâcher il nous faudrait … Harry peux-tu me donner accès à ton énergie je vais la guider pour réparer les boucliers car sinon d'ici ¼ d'heure on est tous visible ? » 

Harry hocha la tête et fit ce qu'il lui était demandé. Il sentit une présence amie à ses côtés et il sentit que Arthur le conduisait à travers une sorte de labyrinthe ou ils bouchaient les trous. Tout à coup il sentit une présence maléfique se diriger vers eux alors qu'Arthur était toujours avec un des trous. Il se retourna et se concentra puis il réussi à chasser la présence de ses pensées et il continua le travail alors qu'Arthur ne s'était aperçu de rien. 

Faniela parla à Harry :

- C'était un mangemort et je crois même que c'était un animagus. Je dirai un rat d'après son énergie psychique. Il est encore là présent dans les locaux. 

- Ramène-moi les jumeaux au plus vite s'il te plait.

Faniela partit dans un éclair bleu pendant qu'Arthur finissait le dernier trou sans s'être aperçu de rien. 

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? 

- Vous vous souvenez de Croûtard ? Il est dans les locaux je veux que vous le retrouviez et l'enfermiez dans une boîte c'est très important. C'est lui qui à tué mes parents et je veux le voir souffrir autant que Sirius a souffert.

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Voila j'ai fini, déclara Arthur, maintenant il faut secourir les gens. 

Ils se mirent tous à la tâche et furent grandement aidés pour enlever les décombres par une nouvelle invention des jumeaux qui permettait de faire voler n'importe quel objet puis de le désintégrer. Ils firent donc le « ménage » en enlevant tous les murs à terre.

Ils envoyèrent toutes les personnes trouvées à Ste Mangouste pour examen. Personne n'avait été blessé. Remus apparut alors et déclara :

- Le département des mystères n'a pas été forcé. Les mangemorts n'ont pas pu y arriver. Leur attaque à échoué.

Harry fut soulagé et se remit à la tâche. Ils arrivèrent alors jusqu'à l'antichambre du ministre et réussirent à rentrer après quelques sortilèges de déverrouillage. Ils découvrirent un bureau vide. Fudge avait été trop peureux des conséquences de l'attaque et s'était enfui pour ne pas être tué par les mangemorts ou par le peuple furieux de ses fautes répétées. Harry eut alors une vision d'horreur, ils étaient en train d'envoyer tout le monde à Ste mangouste … qui n'était pas protégé. Il fit part de ses craintes au père des Weasley et il appela le chef des aurors. 

- Envoie tout de suite tout les aurors disponible à Ste mangouste. Trop de gens y sont, il pourrait y avoir une autre attaque !

Shakelbot acquiesça et partit. Ils se mirent alors à fouiller le bureau de Fudge. Ils trouvèrent de nombreux papiers donnant certains privilèges à certains mangemorts et d'autres papiers tout aussi compromettants. Fudge avait été grassement payé par Malfoy pour faire traîner certaines lois ou en accélérer d'autre et notamment l'année précédente à propos de la grande inquisitrice. 

Toutes les personnes du ministère encore valides se réunirent et posèrent une question :

- Et maintenant ?

Arthur se regarda et proposa :

- Je pense qu'il faut d'abord que chacun remette un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires, puis que quelqu'un s'occupe de vérifier que personne du ministère n'ait été capturé et ensuite mettre de l'ordre dans le bureau du ministre. Je propose que l'on élise un successeur temporairement. 

Tous furent d'accord et quelqu'un prit la parole.

- Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour que tu diriges les opérations en attendant. Tout le monde à confiance en toi et te connaît. Tu travailles ici depuis longtemps et tu seras plus à même de faire tout fonctionner.

Cette phrase fut suivi par une approbation générale et tous se retirèrent pour laisser Harry et les Weasley ainsi que Remus seuls. Arthur n'en revenait toujours pas.

Il se reprit lorsque Harry lui parla :

- Vous devriez envoyer un message à Dumbledore.

Arthur le fit immédiatement et se remis au rangement de son nouveau bureau temporaire.

Le lendemain Albus fit paraître un article dans le _daily prophet_ annonçant ce qui s'était passé et décrétant qu'il y aurait des élections dans deux semaines pour le poste de ministre de la magie. Se présente qui le voudrait. Lui proposait Remus.

A la deuxième page il découvrit qu'une attaque avait effectivement eu lieu à Ste Mangouste mais vu le nombre d'Aurors présents, personne n'avait été blessé. Ils avaient même réussi à attraper Rodolphus Lestranges et que le procès aurait lieu dans l'après-midi présidé par Albus. Ils avaient réussi à faire avouer le sort jeté sur les Longdubas et travaillaient actuellement au contre sort pour les délivrer de leur folie. 

Harry passa la journée à parcourir les livres qu'on lui avait offert à son anniversaire, et lorsqu'il arriva à l'oclumencie Faniela lui demanda.

- C'est une technique qui permet de faire le vide et diriger son esprit c'est ça ? 

- oui j'ai un lien avec Voldemort et je dois donc vider mon esprit le soir pour ne pas faire des rêves de lui et qu'il puisse me manipuler.

- Je vois. Je pense que je pourrais t'aider à aller plus loin et à exploiter ce lien mais il faut d'abord que je vois où tu en es dans la maîtrise de cet art.

- J'ai une idée, je vais demander à Remus de faire le legilimens sur moi comme ça tu verras exactement. En plus même si Remus voit mes pensées c'est vraiment pas grave, et puis vu qu'il est Loup-garou il connaît bien ce sortilège et surtout son contraire(l'occlumencie)..

Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre de l'adulte et frappa. Il entra et trouva un Remus effondré sur son lit, les yeux rouges et l'air triste.

Harry se jeta dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui pour le rassurer. Bientôt Remus fut réconforté par cette étreinte et s'aperçut que finalement il n'était pas seul et qu'Harry veillait sur lui comme il se devait de le protéger. Il sécha ses larmes et lui sourit. Harry, rassuré pas se sourire, lui annonça le motif de sa visite.

- Peux-tu me faire le legilimens pour savoir à quel niveau je suis maintenant .

- Allons y… _legilimens_

Harry réussit facilement à bloquer le flux de pensées. Faniela était très contente et déclara que le test lui suffisait. Harry discuta avec Remus :

- Alors es-tu content de l'appui d'Albus pour le ministère ?

- De quoi parles-tu Harry ?

- Albus organise des élections et il te soutient comme candidat.

- Je ne pense pas que les gens voteront pour un loup-garou, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, ses beaux yeux dorés semblant plus sombres que jamais.

Ils descendirent tous manger le repas préparé avec soin par Molly. L'après-midi se passa avec plusieurs parties de Quidditch dans la détente et la bonne humeur.

Après ils partirent un par un prendre une douche. A sa sortie Harry vit Faniela l'entraîner dans sa chambre. Elle lui expliqua que certaines capacités lui avaient été transmises lors du sort de Voldi et qu'il pouvait avoir accès à certaines d'entre elles. Elle proposa au garçon de le guider dans son esprit pour qu'il découvre ses connaissances enfouies. Elle le prévint que cela prendrait vraiment beaucoup de temps et qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à des résultats tout de suite mais que ça l'aiderait sûrement un peu.

Le lendemain au journal, les premières personnes proposées aux élections étaient annoncées ainsi qu'un sondage sur leurs possibilités de gagner.

Arthur qui était déjà débordé ne voulait pas de ce poste à trop grandes responsabilités et qui l'empêchait de voir sa famille.

Albus venait en tête avec 26 % des voies, puis venait Arthur, Rémus et… Harry ? ??!! avec 20% des voies chacun.

- Les gens sont vraiment fous, je ne suis même pas sortit de Poudlard qu'ils veulent que je sois ministre. Pfff !

Remus sourit au commentaire d'Harry et continua sa lecture des candidats.

Ensuite Malfoy arrivait avec 10 % des voies. Il déclara : 

- Ils ont le choix entre un homme occupé, un homme qui ne veut pas de ce poste, un enfant, un loup garou et un mangemort Le choix doit être très dur. *fit il avec une moue exagérée*

Puis venait Percy avec 3% des voies et enfin Ombrage (face de crapaud est de retour) avec 1% .

Harry regarda alors Arthur qui n'était pas encore parti à son bureau et lui demanda de convoquer la presse pour leur annoncer qu'il ne voulait pas du poste. Il hocha la tête et lui dit de venir avec lui au bureau.

Il annonça au journaliste leur retrait à tous les deux et leur soutien à Remus, qui malgré sa condition de loup garou était juste, et avait la tête sur les épaules pour gérer la crise actuelle. Albus arriva alors et déclara qu'il avait proposé Remus qui était un ami et qu'il pourrait travailler ensemble pour joindre leur force contre Voldemort, et bien sûr il se retirait des élections. Remus prit alors la parole (il était venu aussi) et déclara.

- Je remercie tous mes amis de leurs soutien, je tiens à préciser que si je suis élu je compte proposer le poste de vice-ministre à Arthur Weasley pour me seconder dans cette lourde tâche. D'autre part comme Albus vient de le dire, je compte travailler en étroite collaboration avec lui, et en ce qui concerne Harry, c'est maintenant la seule famille qu'il me reste, c'est le fils de mon meilleur ami et je compte bien prendre soin de lui et l'écouter s'il me donne des conseils raisonnables. 

Harry se jeta dans les bras de Remus et toutes les personnes présentent sourirent devant cette preuve de tendresse.

Remus était sceptique quand à sa nomination au poste de ministre vu son état et son principale adversaire – Malfoy père- Cependant si jamais il était élu, ce dont il doutait fortement, il assumerait ce rôle au mieux de ses capacités. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Arthur qui était un homme compétent et consciencieux, malgré son amour inconditionnel des moldus et leurs inventions. De plus si un quelconque problème apparaissait il savait pouvoir compter sur Albus qui serait toujours derrière lui si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Et Harry … Harry le soutiendrait mais il espérait ne pas trop être pris pour avoir du temps a passer avec son _fils _car il savait que l'enfant n'était pas stable émotionnellement et il devait se l'avouer, ces derniers jours, il s'était énormément attaché au jeune homme, et ressentait un grand besoin de l'avoir à ses cotés... 

La journée d'Harry se passa entre Quidditch, leçons d'occlumencie et repos. Ses séances avec Faniela l'épuisaient, et il ne voyait pas de progrès malgré qu'elle lui dise qu'il avançait en développant son aura. C'était déjà ça mais il s'était attendu à un résultat plus flagrant et plus utile. Pendant qu'il se reposait allongé sur son lit et perdu dans ses pensées, Hermione rentra :

- J'ai frappé mais tu répondais pas, alors…

- Entre Hermione, tu ne me déranges pas.

- Harry, tu as laissé traîner ton livre sur l'occlumencie sur la table et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil, j'ai trouvé une formule qui pourrait peut être t'aider, ainsi que Rémus. Il s'agit de contrôler les rêves. C'est mis que tu peux te concentrer sur un sujet précis, et lorsque tu t'endors, tu garde ses pensées sur ce sujet. Tu peux même le transmettre à quelqu'un en pensant également à lui, mais tu dois être relié à cette personne, et ces liens doivent être profonds. En plus cette personne doit te laisser accès à son aura. Il est aussi dit que la personne qui utilise ce système doit avoir une aura vraiment très développée, de manière à pouvoir contrer l'autre. 

- Oui ça peut être utile en effet, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'étudier le livre et je n'ai fait que lire quelques chapitres.

- La seule façon de se protéger de ce système, est de vider son esprit avant de dormir. Donc de maîtriser l'occlumencie. 

- Si j'ai bien compris, ça veut dire que je peux faire rêver n'importe quel Weasley, ou Remus… ou toi de n'importe quel sujet, alors… 

- S'il te plait Harry, oublie se que je t'ai dit sur le chemin de Traverse. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça qu'on arrête pas de se chamailler, si en plus je dois rêver de lui…

Hermione avait les yeux remplis de larmes en disant cette dernière phrase, mais bien qu'Harry était un peu triste pour elle, il ne put contenir un rire machiavélique de retentir. 

Hermione le regarda puis se joignit à lui en réalisant qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas besoin d'Harry pour rêver de Ron.

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit. Puis il se souvint s'une phrase de Faniela « Tu as un lien qui te relie à Voldemort, tu dois donc explorer ce lien et en tirer tout ce qui pourrait t'être utile. » Il pouvait donc essayer ses rêves guidés, comme il les appelaient maintenant, sur Voldemort lui-même, si celui-ci ne faisait pas l'effort de se vider l'esprit, il pourrait même détourner le sortilège pour voir à quoi rêvait Voldemort et donc avertir Dumbledore si il préparait une attaque. Le plus difficile consistait à ne pas se faire repérer lors du processus et surtout à arriver dans les rêves.

Il fit donc un essai, mais il parvint juste à voir un vague bâtiment ressemblant à une jolie maison. Puis il vit une personne entrer et quelqu'un crier. Puis le lien se cassa. Harry secoua sa tête et réfléchit un moment, son aura ne devait pas être encore assez puissante car il voyait tout flou. Mais une autre chose le gênait : pourquoi le lien avait-il été coup ? Avait-il été repér ? Puis il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait s'immiscer dans les rêves de quelqu'un de loin, … mais pas dans ses pensées. Harry comprit que Voldemort avait du se réveiller comme lui le faisait dans ses cauchemars. _Cauchemars… _Mais oui, il se souvenait maintenant où il avait déjà vu cette scène. Voldemort, rentrant dans la maison, puis un cri « Lily, c'est lui prends Harry et vas t'en » Puis un grand éclat vert…. Harry arrêta là le fil de ses pensées. Il était vraiment « content » que Voldemort soit hanté par ce souvenir, qui avait ruiné les premières années de sa vie et avait laissé en lui un immense vide qu'il n'avait réussi à combler que grâce à _Sirius_. A cette pensée, Harry se remit à se sentir mal et ne put retenir la crise de larme qui s'en suivit. 

Remus entra à cet instant, et après un instant d'hésitation, il s'avança vers Harry et posa une main timide sur son épaule. Harry se jeta dans ses bras et pleura de plus belle. Mais il se sentait en sécurité dans ces bras puissants et se détendit. Quand les pleurs cessèrent, il se recula un peu, tout en restant dans les bras si protecteurs, pour pouvoir voir l'homme inquiet qui lui faisait face. Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, et au bout d'un moment Remus hocha la tête comme s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées. _Lire dans ses pensées. _Pourtant il n'avait rien sentit.

- N'oublie pas, Harry, que je suis un loup, et qu'en tant que tel j'ai une certaine force à ma disposition, et je peux donc cacher sans trop de difficultés mes « apparitions » dans les esprits, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas le faire avec tout le monde bien que ce serait bien utile certaines fois. *Remus afficha un sourire entendu et plein de malice en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux*

- Mais pourtant je venais de faire le vide.

- Mon aura est plus forte que la tienne Harry, et tu ne te méfies pas de moi, alors ton esprit est plus ou moins ouvert. Mas je dois te confier que je n'arrive à ça que depuis 3 jours. Je pense que nos relations ont vraiment beaucoup évoluées, cette semaine…

- Remus pourrais-tu m'entraîner ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le courage de le faire Harry. J'ai vu combien Sirius te manquait et je ne suis pas encore capable de pouvoir contenir toute cette peine. Cette blessure n'est pas encore refermée, ni pour toi ni pour moi.

- Je …

Harry resserra son étreinte 

****************************************

J'espère que l'enchainement des chapitres ne vous embete pas trop car y a des chapitres sur la vie quotidienne de tous les résidents de Grimmault place aussi bien que des chapitres qui font avancer l'action un peu plus. Et ca dépend vraiemnt de mon inspiration, malgrés que le canvas de l'histoire soit plus ou moins finis.

Bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas de reviewé sa me fait vraiment très plaisir.

** RaR**

**Oceane la malicieuse.**

Merci pour ton soutient. Et si quelque chose ne te plait pas surtout fait m'en part.

A bientôt

Titou 

Merci de prendre du temps sur tes fics pour me corriger sa me touche vraiment beaucoup

**Aarica**

Merci de ton soutient

_Voilà maintenant vous avez le droit, et même le devoir de me laisser une review pour que je puisse connaître votre avis._

_A bientôt_

_Bisous a tous_

_sandy_


	9. Le résultat

**Chapitre 8 : le résultat**

La semaine suivante, les sorciers envoyèrent leurs bulletins de vote par un système que l'on pourrait assimiler à un réseau de poudre de cheminette spécial. Chaque sorcier avait reçu par hibou un paquet contenant de la poudre violette ainsi q'un parchemin infalsifiable et sur lequel ne pouvait écrire que l'électeur qui l'avait reçu. Ce sorcier devait mentionner son numéro de votant, le parchemin vérifiant que l'écriture, le numéro et la personne qui lui était assigné étaient bien la même puis il inscrivait le nom de la personne à qui il donnait son vote. De cette façon chaque sorcier votait à partir de chez lui ou de n'importe quel lieu et il lui suffisait d'envoyer son bulletin par la cheminée avec la poudre qu'il avait reçue. 

Tous les sorciers votèrent durant le week-end et les bulletins devaient être dépouillés durant la semaine par des personnes du ministère.

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir de nouveau passé la nuit avec Harry pour se consoler mutuellement, Remus était installé à la table de la cuisine ressassant tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de Harry et qu'il ne devait pas le faire, sa nature de loup le mettait en danger. D'un autre côté, il sentait qu'il en avait réellement besoin s'il ne voulait pas retomber dans une dépression, et Harry était dans le même état. Après un moment il comprit q'ils devaient tous les deux se soutenir et s'épauler pour pouvoir continuer leur vie sans trop de dégâts. Et puis il aimait réellement beaucoup Harry, c'était le fils de son meilleur ami et il devait le protéger, mais surtout il voulait prendre soin de cette personne qui comme son père l'avait accepté en tant qu'ami même malgré sa nature. Ces sombres pensées revenaient en force à cause de la pleine lune toute proche, et il poussa un profond soupir. 

Tonks qui était là depuis un moment s'approcha et lui posa une main sur le dos en signe de réconfort. 

Remus sursauta. Il n'était pas habitué aux contacts physiques (il avait renoncé aux femmes qui ne méritaient pas d'avoir un « sous-homme » comme lui) en dehors de Harry, et il sentait que cette main n'appartenait pas à Harry. Il se retourna et croisa le regard chagriné et attentif de Nymphadora. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Il se laissa faire tout en pensant qu'il était lâche envers elle de la laisser faire. Puis sans prévenir, les larmes se mirent à couler, silencieusement. Remus la serra délicatement un peu plus fort. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de ça mais qu'il ne devait pas, il finit donc par rompre l'étreinte, à contre cœur. Elle le regardait avec un petit sourire auquel il faillit craquer mais il était trop fatigué pour se jeter sur elle et l'embrasser pensa-t-il…

Elle le regarda un moment puis se leva et commença à se servir des plats que Winky avait préparés pour le petit déjeuner. Elle servit également une assiette très remplie pour Remus.

- Mange, avec la pleine lune ce soir il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, il est temps que vous appreniez à respecter les ordres, _Môssieur_ Remus Lupin.

Il la regarda d'un air amus et dit avec une voix enfantine :

- Oui mais tu ne m'as pas embrassé aujourd'hui, maman Nymphie, et je ne ferai rien avant mon bisou.

Nymphadora sourit et lui apporta sa tasse de thé, et lorsque Remus baissa la tête croyant la plaisanterie terminée, elle se pencha et lui fit un tendre bisou sur le front. Remus la regarda encore plus étonné de la voir avec un grand sourire. Remus avec un regard malicieux qui ne lui échappa pas la prit d'autorité sur ces genoux et se prenant au jeu elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus, mais elle n'avait pas prévu la suite. Remus eut, après un moment une envie soudaine de se venger de la réplique précédente et de l'audace de la jeune femme. Il se mit donc à la chatouiller aux endroits les plus sensibles et Tonks se tortilla pour échapper à son bourreau, mais elle était prise au piège des puissants mais délicats bras de Remus qui en profitait un maximum.

C'est à ce moment que Harry décida de faire son apparition. Il s'avança dans la cuisine,  encore endormi, malgré les éclats des deux adultes, et s'écroula sur la chaise à coté de Remus, que Nymphadora avait occupée. Il ne remarqua même pas Nymphadora et commença à manger ce que contenait l'assiette placée devant lui. Remus et Nymphadora le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Harry devant ce soudain silence les regarda.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es sûr que tu es réveill ?

- Oui… *et après quelques secondes de réflexion il ajouta* Ou as-tu passé la nuit Moony, avec Nymphie ? Dit-il d'une voie encore endormie et un tantinet curieuse.

Remus qui était en train de boire une gorgée de thé la recracha en éclaboussant toute la table. Il regarda alors Harry avec beaucoup de confusion, puis Nymphadora, et encore Harry. Puis celle-ci explosa de rire devant les deux hommes incrédule, elle se releva et alla se resservir une assiette. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et devant le comique de la situation partirent également dans une séance de fou rire assez bruyant.

Puis Remus se reprit :

- Non, ce soir c'est la pleine lune et j'ai toujours du mal à rester endormie la veille au soir. Je me suis réveiller quand tu dormais encore et je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.

- Ah bon ! Harry avait visiblement l'air déçu constata Remus incrédule.

- Bon je vais me changer, je dois aller espionner Lucius pour l'ordre et je dois me faire discrète. Annonça Tonks.

- Bonne chance ! Dirent les deux autres en cœur.

Harry retourna à son petit déjeuner et  Remus après un moment de discussion revient sur le sujet qui l'avait tant surpris.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai été dormir avec Nymphadora ?

- Ben vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser et elle était sur tes genoux. En plus elle avait vraiment l'air heureuse comme ça ! Et puis ça te ferait du bien d'avoir une femme qui s'occupe de toi autre que Molly qui agit avec toi comme avec ses fils, et puis moi je pourrai pas être là quand je serai à poudlard et je veux pas que tu restes tout seul … comme Sirius l'année dernière * ajouta t'il avec un sanglot dans la voie*

Remus le prit dans ces bras. Il était tellement touché devant tant d'attention pour lui qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

 A ce moment-là Arthur et Molly descendirent. Ils sourirent et allèrent se servir et s'en allèrent.

- Bonjour Harry. 

- Bonjour *fit Harry en regardant les nouveaux arrivants tout en restant dans les bras de Remus *

A ce moment là un hibou arriva et lâcha la gazette sur la table puis repartit. Arthur l'ouvrit et resta estomaqué. N'ayant pas la capacité de parler, il le passa à sa femme qui, au bout de sa lecture lâcha le journal et étreignit son mari.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil et fut pris de stupeur.

La gazette annonçait les résultats des élections avec un résultat non prévisible. Percy et Ombrage avait obtenu des résultats pitoyables, Percy étant trop rigide et Ombrage étant détestée par la majorité de la population sorcière.Malfoy avait obtenu un résultat préoccupant. Mais la grande surprise venait après. Pour la première fois depuis le début du ministère de la magie, l'élection n'avait pas réussi à départager deux des candidats qui avaient obtenu exactement le même nombre de vote, or le système ne comportait pas de deuxième tour donc Arthur et Remus étaient ex aequo juste devant Malfoy à une dizaine de vote d'écart. Certains sorciers, malgré qu'Arthur ait dit ne pas vouloir du poste, estimaient qu'il était le plus apte à l'occuper. ****

La communauté  magique se tournait donc vers l'homme le plus impartial et demandait ce qui était prévu dans ces cas là. Albus devait donner une conférence de presse aux trois balais en début d'après midi pour dire qui d'après lui serait le ministre de la magie. 

Remus était perplexe lorsque Hermione fit une entrée très remarquée dans la cuisine.

- Vous avez vu ça, c'est impossible, je suis sûre que Dumbledore va avoir du mal à trancher, vous vous rendez compte de la situation ? Fit-elle à moitié hystérique. Suivi de près par un Ron grognon de se réveiller si rapidement.

Harry lui arracha le journal et commença à lire. Au milieu de l'article il affichait un énorme sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'il vit que Malfoy était battu. Mais quand il arriva au passage annonçant Arthur et Remus ex aequo, il éclata de rire. 

- Je vois pas le problème, vous avez qu'a être tous les deux co-ministres et comme ça vous aurez moiti moins de travail et vous pourrez  tous les deux nous voir tous tranquillement.

A cette déclaration tous se mirent à réfléchir que finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, lorsque Fumseck apparut et se posa sur l'épaule de Molly. 

Molly commença par lire la lettre puis la reprit en lisant à voie haute pour tout le monde.

_Chère Molly,_

_J'aimerai vous parler à tous avant de faire ma déclaration ce midi, pour pouvoir être sûr de ce que vous voulez faire face à cette situation. Je pense que toutes les personnes présentent à Grimault Place sont concernées et je me proposais de vous rejoindre dés que j'aurais votre réponse. Je vous envoie cette lettre, car la pleine lune étant ce soir, Remus devrait être en train de dormir et je ne veux pas le déranger dans ces moments ou le repos est si important pour notre ami. J'attends donc votre réponse._

_Albus_

 Remus rougit un peu et acquiesça. Harry sourit et se mit dans ses bras alors que Tonks qui était de retour dans la cuisine, enfin prête, lui passait le bras autour des épaules. Arthur enlaça sa femme puis écrivit oui au dos du parchemin en le remettant a Fumseck.   

Quelques minutes plus tard Albus apparut à leurs côtés et s'assit entre Molly et Rémus. Puis il dit.

- Je pense que toute personne écoutant dans cette maison a le droit de venir s'asseoir avec nous. Vous êtes tous concernés par la question et donc vous pouvez participer à la décision qui va être prise. Je pense que personne ici n'y voit d'inconvénient, n'est-ce pas Molly ?

Molly hocha de la tête en voyant arriver le reste des Weasley.

Tous s'assirent au tour de la table magiquement agrandie par Dumbledore lui-même.

- Alors que pensez-vous des nouvelles de ce matin.

Ron prit la parole :

- Ce sal mangemort de Malfoy à été battu, c'est une victoire à fêter pour toute la communauté magique.

- En effet Ronald mais je pensais plus de la situation occupant Remus et Arthur.

- Je pense que ça peut être bénéfique à tous le monde dit Molly, Harry venait de nous faire une déclaration intéressante quand Fumseck est arrivé, répète-nous ça Harry, trésor, nous t'écoutons tous.

- J'ai juste dit que s'ils étaient tous les deux co-ministres ça leur permettrait à tous les deux de voir tout le monde ici présent plus facilement et plus régulièrement et ils pourraient aussi se reposer plus souvent. En plus durant les pleines lunes Arthur pourraient assurer les charges du ministère, et Remus, lui, aurait moins de soucis pour ses transformations.

Après un instant de silence Remus parla.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es d'accord avec ça Arthur mais je pense que ce qu'a dit Harry à un certain sens. Tu as une famille et tu dis toi-même que la charge de ministre est trop importante pour toi, mais peut être qu'a deux ça nous permettrait d'être plus présent pour tout le monde tout en ayant les responsabilités que tu mérites. 

- Oui je pense que si tous les sorciers sont d'accord c'est ce qui semble être une très bonne solution. 

- Bien maintenant que tout est décidé, je pense que nous pourrions tous prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité, j'ai une faim de loup. Ajouta Albus avec une allusion très peu discrète à la situation de Remus, à laquelle tous rigolèrent.

La nouvelle d'avoir deux ministres au lieu d'un fut très bien accueillie auprès des sorciers qui pensaient que comme ça les décisions seraient mieux réfléchies et donc plus efficaces.

Une fête fut organisée et tous les membres de l'ordre furent conviés ainsi que quelques amis. Les Longdubats avaient enfin été guéris et Alice et Frank dansèrent toute la soirée ensemble. Harry invita sa meilleure amie à danser pour vérifier une petite théorie à lui. Pendant qu'ils dansaient, il remarqua que Ron avait ses yeux fixés sur la jeune fille et lui lançait des regards meurtriers. Harry rit intérieurement et sans en avoir l'air, et tout en continuant à danser, il se rapprocha de Ron. Tout à coup lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas de lui, il s'arrêta et dit :

- Je commence à être fatigué, Hermione. *il se tourna vers Ron* Tu veux bien me remplacer le temps que je boive un verre STP. 

Puis il mit Hermione dans les bras de Ron et s'éloigna vers le bar. Ron et Hermione restèrent figés un moment en regardant Harry partir et lorsqu'il fut hors de vue noyé dans la foule, ils se regardèrent, hochèrent les épaules et commencèrent à danser. Quelques secondes plus tard un slow commença et, tous les deux, gênés, se rapprochèrent.

De l'autre côté de la pièce les jumeaux étaient exaspérés par la lenteur de leur petit frère et à coté d'eux Lee prenaient des paris pour savoir quand ils se décideraient à faire un pas.

Harry les rejoignit et s'assit avec eux. Puis Ginny arriva et l'invita à danser. Harry accepta, il était moins gêné vis-à-vis d'elle maintenant qu'elle était sortie avec un autre.

- Tu te remets de ta rupture avec …

- Oui c'est de l'histoire ancienne *le coupa t'elle * nous n'étions pas tellement proche finalement, mais je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. 

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et continua 

- Harry je voudrais…

Harry était éberlué, lui qui croyait qu'elle avait dépassé tout ça, elle était retombée amoureuse de lui, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et il était là à danser avec elle en lui donnant peut-être de faux espoirs…

- Harry, tu m'écoutes ou tu rêves ?

- Heu, oui … Écoute Ginny, je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu comprends, tu es comme ma petite sœur je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, je t'aime trop et d'une toute autre façon pour pouvoir te laisser continuer à penser que ce serait possible entre nous.

Ginny se mit alors à rire comme rarement il l'avait vu et fut très content tout en étant surpris.

- Tu n'as pas écouté un traître mot de ce que je t'ai dit c'est ça ?

- Ben tu as dit que tu étais amoureuse et tu m'as  embrass

- Et après je t'ai dit qu'après avoir compris que tu ne représentais rien pour moi de ce point de vue là, j'avais remarqué un autre garçon.

Harry fut mi-soulagé, mi-vexé, et détourna la tête en rougissant. Elle ajouta alors.

- Harry, comme tu l'as dit, tu es le meilleur ami de Ron et tu es mon septième frère, d'ailleurs tous les Weasley te considèrent comme un membre de la famille, et il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de sortir avec Ron, donc pourquoi le ferais-je avec toi ?

- Oui, je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça. *et il resserra son étreinte auprès de la taille de Ginny (n'oublions pas qu'ils dansent un slow comme Hermione et Ron à l'autre bout de la piste)

- Mais de qui tu veux parler alors ?

- Ben c'est un peu compliqué et je voudrais ton aide pour convaincre… Ron, il est trop possessif  et protecteur avec moi et je pourrais jamais avoir une quelconque relation avec un mec s'il ne me laisse pas un peu tranquille. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais m'aider à convaincre tous les autres idiots qui me servent de frères d'arrêter d'envoyer des lettres de menaces aux garçons que je choisis, ça m'arrangerai fortement.

- Non, ne me dis pas que les jumeaux ont envoyé des lettres à tes ex, pour les dissuader d'avoir une relation avec toi, quand même ?

- Oh mais c'est pas le pire, Fred et Georges les ont menacés de farces jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité mais Percy leur à dit qu'il ferait perquisitionner chez eux tous les mois en cassant tout jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent quelque chose,  Bill leur à dit qu'ils seraient interdits à Gringotts, Charlie leur à dit qu'ils leurs enverrait tous les dragons chez eux pour brûler leurs maisons s'ils osaient me faire du mal, et Ron leur à dit qu'aidé d'Hermione, il leur jetterait une malédiction qu'ils les empêcheraient de s'asseoir pendant une année entière, et qui ne pourrait pas être soigné par Ste Mangouste... C'est pour ça que tout mes ex n'ont jamais voulu me laisser tomber ouvertement et ils essayaient de me faire partir de « mon plein grés ».

Harry était incrédules, savoir jusqu'où tous les Weasleys pouvaient aller pour protéger leur petite sœur, était vraiment spectaculaire. En même temps lui-même ne savait pas de quoi il serait capable s'il savait la plus jeune Weasley malheureuse. Mais il se reprit et dit.

- Je peux essayer de leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne s'y prennent pas de la bonne façon, mais je veux savoir de qui il s'agit, et je veux ta promesse de venir me voir s'il y a le moindre problème et peu importent les circonstances. Promet-le moi

- C'est d'accord. C'est Seamus.

- Seamus de Seamus, Finnigan de notre classe à Ron et moi ?

 - Oui ça fait un moment que je trouve qu'il est vraiment gentil et en fait, je me suis aperçu cet été qu'il me manquait beaucoup. Tu sais de temps en temps, dans la salle commune on discute lui et moi, de nos cours et puis de toi et Ron qu'est ce que vous avez inventé pour vous mettre en danger cette année… du quidditch, de tout quoi !

- OK en gros vous essayer de vous foutre de nous alors qu'on sauve le monde tous les ans, tu sais que c'est pas très gentil ça. Tu mérite la peine capitale.

Ginny ne s'était pas attendue à ces paroles et encore moins à ce qui suivit, vu qu'Harry se mit à la chatouiller sans pitié. Les jumeaux voyant ça se jetèrent sur Harry et le chatouillèrent pour défendre leur jeune sœur, mais Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent pour aider leur meilleur ami, et bientôt tous les ados en âge d'aller à Poudlard voir même au-dessus (Angelina et Alicia qui étaient les petites amis officielles des jumeaux c'étaient joint à la partie de chatouille ainsi que Lee et …………………. Même Neville Dean, Seamus, Parvati et Lavande les avait rejoints) prenait part à la bataille.  Ce remue-ménage avait avertit tous les adulte qui se demandaient ce qui se passait tout en enviant la joie qui se dégageait de la scène. Puis Remus se retourna vers Tonks qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras après le slow et avec un sourire espiègle il se mit à la chatouiller et devant les cris perçant qu'elle émit les ados s'arrêtèrent et éclatèrent de rire suivit par tout le reste de la salle.

Remus s'arrêta et regarda la foule devant lui, il était assit par terre avec Tonks sur ses genoux et entre ses bras. 

- Je crois que tu devrais te relever Nymphie, après tout la politesse n'inclut pas de s'asseoir sur un ministre…

- Mais dit donc c'est de ta faute si je me retrouve dans cette situation et puis détruire la réputation d'une jeune demoiselle n'est pas beaucoup plus poli je pense. 

Sur ce elle se releva et se drapa dans sa dignité mais tous ceux qui la connaissait savaient que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour ne pas perdre la face devant Remus, qui l'avait taquinée.

A ce moment la mêlée d'ados tenta de se relever, mais devant l'entrelacement de jambes et de bras ce fut assez drôle pour les personnes extérieures. Au cœur de la mêlée, Ginny s'était retrouvée entourée de ses frères (Harry compris) et de Seamus Dean et Neville venus aider Harry. Harry avait également Hermione Lavande et Parvati à ses cotés tandis que les jumeaux avaient été assaillis par leurs petites amies respectives ainsi que Lee à leur côté. Et pour finir, Bill, Charlie et Percy étaient à coté de Fleur Delacourt ( petite amie de Bill depuis quelques mois), Pénélope et Virginia la meilleure amie de Charlie.

Bref le rétablissement fut laborieux et la soirée ne fut plus qu'une suite de moments très drôle entre les danses et le repas.

Vers la fin de la fête, avant que Molly ne demande à ces fils et Ginny et Hermione de se coucher, Harry réunit les frères Weasleys. 

- Je vous ai réunis ici pour deux choses. Réglons la moins importante en premier. Je voudrais que vous me fassiez tous parvenir les livres que vous avez et pas moi, et autres que le quidditch. Je voudrais les lire pour me perfectionner et être prêt quand le combat final arrivera.

Deuxième chose. Je voudrai que, tous autant que vous êtes, vous laissiez Ginny souffler. Elle est grande maintenant et vous faites fuir tous les garçons auxquels elle pourrait s'intéresser avec vos menaces toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. C'est vrai, que les jumeaux fassent des farces je dirais que c'est assez normal et que ça ne porte pas à conséquences, mais que Bill et Percy veuillent les bannir de Gringotts et du ministère, Charlie leur envoyer des dragons et Ron leur jeter une malédiction, ça dépasse les bornes. Alors maintenant c'est moi qui les préviendrais de ne pas la faire souffrir s'ils ne veulent pas s'attendre à la vengeance de Harry Potter et de la fratrie Weasley mais sans plus insister. C'est compris ?

Les 5 frères hochèrent la tête et se regardèrent un peu gênés des proportions que leur protection avait prises.

A cet instant Harry préféra sortir dans le jardin situé juste à coté de la salle de fête pour respirer un peu d'air frais. Là, il vit deux yeux l'observer et il regarda Faniela blottit dans sa poche. Elle avait une couleur tout à fait normal, il n'était donc pas en danger. Il décida donc  de s'approcher pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il se trouvait en face d'un gros chien noir. Un seul mot lui vint aux lèvres et qu'il murmura incrédule. 

- Snuffle…

Le chien s'approcha et il reniflait Harry, lorsque Molly rappela Harry pour rentrer dormir. Il décida sur un coup de tête de prendre le chien avec lui et le prenant par la peau du cou ( chose très douloureuse pour les hommes mais totalement indolore pour le chien) le conduisant à l'intérieur. Harry jeta juste un coup d'œil à *Faniela pour lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait et il vit qu'elle était d'accord. Il n'y avait rien dans la nature même de ce chien de dangereux ou d'obscur...  

Molly s'étonna de voir son protégé rentrer avec un chien mais Harry lui dit qu'il l'avait trouvé et qu'il voulait le garder, que cela ferait de la compagnie à Remus. Pour rentrer, il prit donc la poudre de cheminette avec son nouveau compagnon qui était un peu désorienté en arrivant.

Mais le chien s'habitua très vite à son nouvel habitat, et quand Remus arriva à son tour, le chien jappa comme s'il reconnaissait le loup en Remus et voulait lui signifier qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Le chien fut encore plus joyeux lorsque Remus serra Harry dans ses bras pour lui dire bonne nuit. En effet, la soirée s'était fini assez tôt de façon à ce que Remus puisse rentrer pour s'enfermer pour la transformation.

Cette nuit là, les cris du loup se firent plus doux et on entendit un chien avec lui, et cela apaisa le cœur de Harry, c'était la première pleine lune depuis bien des années que Remus ne passait pas seul…

---------------------------

**RaR******

**Oceane**** la malicieuse**

Coucou, je te remercie de me reviewer parce que sans toi je pense que j'arrêterais de mettre en ligne les nouveaux chapitres, y'a que toi qui a le courage de me reviewer  **bouhou ! ** 

Alors j'espère que ça t'a plu et si y'a quelque chose qui te gène n'hésite pas a me le dire.

**Titou******

Merci d'être fidèle au poste et de continuer a me corriger. Et franchement félicitation de trouver le temps de le faire malgré toutes les fics que tu as en cours…

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis avec une petite review _

---------------------------

_Bisous a tous _

_Sandy_


	10. Lendemain de pleine lune

**Chapitre 9 : lendemain de pleine lune **

Malgré la pleine lune Remus se réveilla le lendemain beaucoup moins fatigué que d'habitude. Snuffle avait joué toute la nuit avec ce compagnon qu'il retrouverait une fois par mois, et il était en train de dormir. Remus fit apparaître un panier et une couverture pour Snuffle et le plaça dedans. Le panier serait dorénavant toujours dans la chambre de Remus et ce dernier était conscient qu'Harry en serrait ravi. 

Remus prit les vêtements propres que Molly lui avait préparés et il alla dans la salle de bain. Il commença par prendre une douche bien chaude pour détendre tous ses muscles encore douloureux suite à a transformation, puis il sortit et mis une serviette autour de ses hanches pour revenir dans sa chambre soigner les nombreuses blessures qu'il se faisait tous les mois. Remus contempla les plaies et se dit qu'il avait de la chance car quelques années avant la potion tue loup n'était pas inventée, or cette potion lui permettait de contrôler le loup et donc d'éviter de se mordre soi-même et de ne pas se cogner malheureusement, elle n'était pas efficace à 100% et du coup il avait quand même certaines blessures, mais elles étaient peu profondes et guérissaient vite. Il sortit de ses pensées et s'assit sur son lit pour commencer le travail, lorsque Nymphéadora rentra. Remus leva les yeux et resta figée devant la jeune femme qui le voyait à moitié nu.

Cependant loin de se formaliser de l'absence de réaction de Remus Nymphéadora avança et s'assit aux cotés de Remus

- Mme Pomfresh m'a demandée de t'appliquer ces trois potions. Ce sont des composées de certaines potions. Elle m'a expliqué que depuis que tu étais revenu à Poudlard elle s'inquiétait pour toi vu que la potion tue loup n'est pas assez efficace pour elle. Elle a relu tous les manuels d'effet des potions qu'elle possède et en est arrivée à la conclusion que la combinaison de certaines potions te ferait du bien. Rogue l'a aidé à faire des mélanges et voila le résultat. Bon je dois commencer par t'appliqué celle là sur les plaies.

Elle pris une potion rose et commença l'application alors que Remus ne c'était toujours pas remit du choc. Il sentit soudain les mains si douce de Tonks et se dit que maintenant le mal était fait et qu'il ne changerait rien en la stoppant. Il la laissa donc appliqué la potion rose et dés qu'elle retira ses mains la potion commença à agir et lui  procurant une douce sensation de chaleur, qui se transforma en chatouillis plaisant. Les blessures se refermèrent et il ne voyait plus aucuns signes de celle-ci. La potion était réellement très efficace. Il leva les yeux vers Tonks et lui sourit,

- Merci

- Tu remercieras Mme Pomfresh, moi je ne fais que suivre les ordres. Maintenant je dois t'appliquer celle-ci sur le dos et  ensuite sur le torse.

Elle lui montra une potion d'un vert serpentard avec des reflets d'argent, et Remus fit une moue un peu dégoûtée, elle rit et l'allongea de force. Elle commença par le masser avec la potion, ce qui permettait à ses muscles de se détendre après cette nuit douloureuse. Remus sentait un réconfort intense (un peu comme lorsqu'on fait passer une crampe, vous voyez -D) et se laissa aller à se plaisant massage. Il sentait les mains de Tonks se balader et en était vaguement conscient. Au bout de quelques minutes il commençait à somnoler sous les mains bienfaitrice de Tonks, quand elle lui demanda de se retourner, en commencent à l'aider. Il se retourna et elle appliqua le baume de la même manière. Les cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux alors qu'elle était concentrée sur ça tâche, remarqua Remus. Elle avait les cheveux ondulés, qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la ceinture, avec seulement quelques mèches plus courtes qui encadraient son visage. Il eut la soudaine envie de remettre en place cette mèche rebelle. Il effleura son visage en la replacent derrière son oreille, et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, il caressa sa joue. Puis il attira la jeune femme pour l'embrasser, et posa ses lèvres contre celle de Nymphie. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Remus était rouge de confusion et s'en voulait contre lui-même, il n'aurait jamais du faire ça, il n'en avait pas le droit. Mais Nymphie avait un si beau sourire lorsqu'il la regarda, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de changer d'avis et lui sourire en retour. Il savait qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer autre chose que de l'amitié entre eux, mais d'un autre côté le sourire de la jeune femme en disait beaucoup, et apparemment elle était loin d'être d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

- Et bien je ne sais pas ce que Mme Pomfresh à mit là dedans mais c'est drôlement plus efficace qu'un filtre d'amour.

- Comment ça ? Et puis d'abord, comment le sais-tu ?

- Disons qu'il y a quelques mois j'ai essayé un filtre et que la seule réaction que j'ai obtenue a été un sourire. 

- Ah ! *dit Remus un peu déçu* Et qui a eu l'honneur de subir tes expériences ? 

- Oh ! Un homme charmant et séduisant que j'essaie de séduire depuis de nombreux mois et qui n'a même pas daigné m'embrasser sur la joue ou me prendre la main.

Le moral de Remus était de plus en plus bas u fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, et un sourire triste s'afficha sur son visage. 

Tonks le regardait incrédule, il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle parlait de lui. Ou bien alors, il était encore plus aveugle sur ces choses là qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant le loup devait sûrement lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, peut-être pas précisément mais en gros. 

Elle décida d'agir avant qu'il ne commence à broyer du noir, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes pendant que ses mains se baladaient sur le reste de son corps. 

Remus n'en revenait pas, ses pensées traversaient son esprit à toute allure. C'était lui. Elle avait testé un filtre sur lui. Elle l'aimait lui. 

Il la serra sur son cœur en répondant à son baiser, au moment ou Harry rentrait sans frapper à la porte. 

- Je venais voir com… * Harry venait d'apercevoir la scène et la fixait incrédule* Ben je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici. Je voudrais pas déranger, je voulais juste voir comment notre nouveau ministre se sentait. Mais je voudrais pas vous interrompre, vous étiez visiblement … occupé à quelque chose. 

Remus regarda Tonks, puis Harry puis il se rappela qu'il n'était qu'en serviette et il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Tonks toujours dans ses bras.

- Non Harry, c'est pas ce que tu crois c'est … J'ai juste… Et puis Nymphie … 

- C'est pas grave Remus, vous avez mon consentement, éviter juste de laisser la porte ouverte et de faire trop de bruit. * il fit un clin d'œil à Remus* Ne descendez pas trop tard, ou tout le monde va se demander ce qu'il se passe.

Remus n'en revenait pas, Harry croyait qu'il… 

- Harry, attends j'ai … dit Remus en se relevant

Harry venait de fermer la porte et jetait un sort pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas. 

Tonks éclata de rire, et Remus se retourna vers elle, il avait presque oublié sa présence. Il resta debout un moment, puis la suivit dans son rire. 

Lorsqu'il fit un pas vers le lit, pour se rasseoir, Tonks se ressaisit, mais pas pour longtemps, en effet la serviette de Remus tomba sans que celui-ci n'y prenne garde, vu qu'il était dans ses pensées... Tonks s'obligea à regarder la partie supérieure de son corps, lorsque Remus se rallongea pour qu'elle finisse les soins. 

- Tu sais Remus, je t'aime et tout, mais je suis pas sûre de pouvoir résister à l'envie de te sauter dessus, si tu ne remets pas ta serviette…

Remus s'aperçu alors qu'il avait perdu le bout de tissu, puis il éclata de rire devant le visage de Nymphie.

- Tu sais quoi, je vais me mettre un slip, comme ça il n'y aura plus de problèmes.

Et il partit s'habiller. Tonks se calma un peu puis prit la troisième potion. Il s'agissait d'une potion reconstituante, et revitalisante qui arrêtait les plaies de saigner, reconstituait les cellules de l'intérieur et rapportait du tonus à tous ses muscles.

Après les trois potions, Remus se sentait vraiment mieux. Il regarda Nymphie, puis l'attira contre lui. 

- Merci… de m'aider comme tu le fais. Je … Je t'aime tu sais ?

- Moi aussi, Mumus, mais tu sais vu que tu es un loup-garou… * Remus se renfrogna lâcha la main de Tonks. Il n'aurait jamais du se laisser aller à espérer pouvoir construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un*

- Oui je sais: tu ne veux pas risquer de te faire mordre, et tu ne veux pas rester avec moi. Tu sais, je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu peu partir, refermer juste la porte et dit à Harry que je descendrai plus tard.

- Mais tu es impossible, c'est pas vrai ça, tu peux pas laisser les gens finir leurs phrases au lieu de jouer aux persécutés, je ne voulais pas du tout dire ça. Je disais simplement, qu'avec ton corps aussi, musclé j'avais du mal à me contenir, et que tu ferais mieux de t'habiller 

Tonks débita sa tirade si vite, que Remus mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre les sens des mots prononcés et un sourire revint à ses lèvres. Il se précipita sur la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer. Il l'embrassa alors tendrement puis lui sourit. Il voulait l'embrasser de nouveau, lorsque quelqu'un d'autre frappa à la porte. 

- On peut jamais être tranquille ici, décidément*dit Rémus avec un grand sourire alors que Nymphéadora affichait un sourire frustré*

- Qui c'est, demanda Remus. 

- C'est Hermione, j'ai juste une petite chose que je voudrais vérifier, je peux entrer ?

- Oui vas-y

- _Alohomora_ En fait je voulais, juste savoir si tu pouvais tester une formule sur toi j'ai trouvé ça en lisant un livre, je l'ai juste un peu modifié pour qu'elle soit préventive. Ah génial tu n'as pas ta chemise, bon alors il faut juste que tu vides ton esprit. T'es prêt ? J'ai l'accord du ministre ? Alors_ Everwoundsoff _ (plus jamais de blessures) fit Hermione avec un mouvement de baguette compliquée.

Comment tu te sens ?

- Ben je sais pas trop. Il regarda les quelques plaies à moitié refermées qu'il avait quelques minutes avant. Elles avaient un petit peu rétrécit.

- Apparemment mes plaies sont moins grandes. 

- Parfait, je vais demander à Faniela ce qu'elle en pense, je pensais jeter le sort sur Harry. Il marche pour une durée de deux mois et vu la capacité qu'a Harry à attirer les problèmes je pense qu'on devrait subir ce sort tous les trois tout le temps. Bon je vais vous laisser, je suppose que vous avez des trucs plus intéressants à faire.

Elle insonorisa la pièce et en fermant la porte lança

- Faites pas trop de bêtises comme même, Remus vient juste de subir une pleine lune…

Et elle ferma la porte avec le même sort qu'Harry.

- C'est fou ils ont tous l'impression qu'on fait des trucs, alors qu'on a pas le temps avec leurs interruptions constantes.

Il se rapprocha de Tonks et plaça ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et se laissa aller dans la douceur de l'étreinte. 

Un autre frappement à la porte les dérangea.

- Ne répond, pas ils finiront peut être par partir.

A peine Tonks avait-elle finit sa phrase que Molly entra

- Bonjour vous deux, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien Remus. Tiens mange ça et je veux plus en voir une miette quand je reviens. * elle se retourna vers la porte. * Ah et puis se serais bien si tu enfilais un pantalon et un T-shirt Remus, je sais que Ginny es grande et qu'avec tous ses frères elle a déjà vu un homme en slip mais quand même.

- Je te signale que la porte était fermée, Molly, et que théoriquement seul Harry a reçu l'autorisation de faire de la magie. Ron, Hermione et Ginny, n'ont théoriquement pas la possibilité d'ouvrir une porte bloquée en alohomora. Molly pas convaincue sortit et ferma la porte.

- Ou on en était alors ?

- Ben je crois que tu allais m'embrasser et …

- Y'a quelqu'un ?

- Oui entrez !

- C'est moi ! *Arthur* Tu es prêt pour notre première journée de ministre chère collègue ?

- Qu… Quelle heure est-il ?

- 9h30. Il est grand temps d'y aller. J'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Arthur sortit et descendit au salon.

- Merde, je croyais que j'avais un peu plus de temps devant moi. Remus parlait la bouche pleine des toasts de Molly.

- Calme toi je vais t'habiller. _VestisTotalis _dit-elle en pointant le tas de vêtements de Remus puis Remus lui-même. En un clin d'œil il fut habillé, et il ne lui restait plus que sa tasse de café à avaler, ce qu'il fit assez rapidement.

- Bonne journée Nymphie, à ce soir.

- Bonne journée Mumus, je passerai te voir à midi, si tu veux.

- Avec plaisir. *il l'embrassa* A tout à l'heure

Harry, Ron et Hermione, s'était finalement retrouvés à la table de la cuisine pour discuter de leur fin de vacances. En effet il ne restait que quelque jour au trio avant leur retour à Poudlard. Ron avait demandé à Arthur une exemption spéciale pour réviser vu les circonstances, et il avait accepté à la condition qu'il soit fait dans une seule pièce et que Molly soit en contact permanent avec eux. Ils avaient prévu de faire des séances de révisions pour ne pas être pris de cours quand ils se replongeront  dans leurs leçons. Hermione avait prévu seulement 1 heure de quidditch par jour ce qui fit raller Ron. Mais l'emploi du temps était assez « trou » car elle avait laissé des pauses entre chaque matière différente. Ginny se mit à réviser avec eux car ils révisaient également tous les sorts connus depuis leur rentrée à Poudlard. Ils s'attardèrent un peu sur la DCFM ou Harry leur fit revoir tout ce qu'il leur avait appris lors de l'AD. Pendant ce temps les jumeaux étaient à leur magasin les élèves de poudlard achetaient beaucoup car il les connaissait et ils savaient qu'ils les utiliseraient pendant l'année.

Molly partit juste après le déjeuner elle alla voir Dumbledore. Celui-ci la reçut.

- Alors que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?

- Je voudrais vous demander s'il était possible de créer une nouvelle option facultative pour les personnes intéressées à Poudlard.

- Expliqué moi votre projet.

- Voila, grâce à Winkie, j'ai plus de temps libre, et Harry et Hermione ont très justement suggéré que je puisse faire des cours pour apprendre aux personnes qui le voudrait à gérer une maison pour qu'ils soient pas perdus en sortant de Poudlard. Je pensais que je pouvais donner des cours le soir  ou le Week End, ou même le samedi sous forme de club de façon à ce qu'un maximum de personnes intéressé puissent y participer. Mais je pense qu'il ne serait plus raisonnable de n'ouvrir cette option qu'a partir de la 6eme année pour ne pas perturber les autres années déjà bien occupés, et qui n'ont pas d'utilité immédiate de cette sorte de magie. 

- Oui en effet ça pourrait être intéressant pour certaines  personnes. Je crois même que c'est une excellente idée, et qui de mieux que vous pourrait enseigner cela. Je pense que nous pourrions mettre cela en place au cours de la première semaine de façon à laisser les étudiants s'inscrire.

- Oh merci professeur, je serai vraiment très contente d'enseigner.

- Parlons de votre salaire, je pense que trois galions de l'heure seraient bien, et je m'engage à vous fournir le matériel nécessaire à partir du matériel des elfes de maisons qui pourraient éventuellement vous seconder si vous en voyez l'utilité. *Dumbledore poussa un soupir* je me souviens de vos repas, qui étaient réellement un délice.

- Mais vous pouvez venir manger avec nous ce soir, si vous voulez, nous serions tous heureux de vous avoir à notre table.

- Merci Molly mais nos chers ministres voudront peut être passer la journée en famille. 

- Pensez-vous, c'est comme même grâce à vous que tout ça est possible, je vous attendrais pour 8h, au revoir professeur. Elle quitta la pièce et laissa Dumbledore un sourire aux lèvres

La journée se passa tranquillement et le soir, les habitants de Grimault place virent arriver deux hommes harassés mais rayonnants. Molly leur avait préparé un repas gargantuesque avec l'aide de Winky.

Dumbledore arriva et leur annonça la récente nomination de Molly en tant que professeur. Il fut présenté à Serge, mais Faniela, se reposait pour le projet de Harry(les filles de Faniela) et elle ne vola pas à sa rencontre, elle resta assise sur l'épaule de Harry. Dumbledore lui envoya quelques étincelles multicolores, comme le voulait l'usage dans la confrérie des peuples.

Tout le monde mangea dans une très bonne ambiance, puis Molly demanda aux plus jeunes d'aller se coucher, et ils furent rapidement suivis par les adultes, fatigués après une bonne journée de travail. Remus et Tonks restèrent un peu derrière les autres, pour pouvoir parler de ce qu'il c'était passer dans la journée.

- Nymphie, je sais que tu attends peut être certaines choses, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de ses situations, et il va me falloir un peu de temps, avant d'être tout à fait à l'aise, alors…

Elle lui posa le doigt sur les lèvres et le remplaça par ses lèvres.

- Ca fait quelques mois que j'attends, Remus, je pense que je peux encore attendre un peu. Bonne nuit, et surtout repose-toi, après cette nuit tu as besoin de récupérer pour que les potions de Mme Pomfresh agissent efficacement.

Il l'embrassa et monta les escaliers en la tenant toujours pas la main. Il arriva devant sa chambre et la fit entrer.

- Bonne nuit Remus, je vais me coucher dans ma chambre. 

Elle le borda, l'embrassa sur le front et ferma la porte. Remus s'endormit aussitôt, en pensant que le lendemain était un samedi.

_Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire maintenant ?_

_Merci à titou, Serena24 et Oceane la malicieuse pour vos encouragements et reviews …_

_Bisous_

_sandy___


	11. Retour a Poudlard

_Enjoy it_

**Chapitre10 : Retour à Poudlard**

- Debout Harry, il est l'heure.

- Encore 5 minutes, papa. Dit Harry d'une voie encore toute ensommeillée, alors que Remus eu un pincement au cœur devant l'appellation.

- Non, maintenant, tu sait quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? dit il en enlevant toutes les couvertures du jeune homme.

Harry se releva d'un coup. On était le premier septembre, et il devait se rendre à la gare. Remus lui fit un grand sourire et Harry se jeta dans ses bras.

- Aller prépare toi, le petit déjeuner est près et Molly est en train de réveiller Ginny et Hermione. Je vais réveiller Ron.

Remus sortit et Harry alla prendre sa douche. Il pensa à ce qui s'était passé pendant l'année dernière. Trop d'évènements arrivaient lors de ses années, et c'était de pire en pire. Il était arrivé à la conclusion que pire que la mort de Sirius c'était la perte de ses amis qui l'attendait cette année. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses deux meilleurs amis et ça l'angoissait énormément. Il arriva tout de même à finir de se préparer sans y réfléchir mais il se retrouva avec une chaussette orange en laine (cadeau de Dobby) et une chaussette salle à Ron d'une couleur indéfinissable conte tenue du temps qu'elle avait du passer là. Quand Remus entra à nouveau dans sa chambre, Harry ne s'en était toujours pas rendu compte, et il se moqua de lui.

- Harry je sais pas si j'accepterai d'avoir un fan de Dobby sous mon toit.

Harry le regarda ahuri et ne comprenant pas l'allusion à l'elfe. Quand Remus pointa ses pieds, Harry pencha sa tête et s'aperçut que ses chaussettes n'avaient pas la même couleur. Il commença à retirer les chaussettes en farfouillant dans sa malle pour trouver une autre paire, lorsque les jumeaux arrivèrent dans sa chambre et lui sautèrent dessus. 

- Harry tu va avoir l'honneur d'être le premier à avoir notre parchemin de commande interactif. Il suffit de cocher ce que tu veux dessus et d'écrire « valider » et se serra immédiatement transmis à notre console, et on te l'enverra par hibou gratuitement cher associé. Ginny et Ron auront le même mais ils seront limités à une certaine somme par mois. Seul le propriétaire du parchemin pourra écrire dessus, ce qui veut dire que Ron ne pourra pas commander par le tien et vice versa.

- Tiens il y a également quelques autres parchemins qui permettront aux élèves de commander ce qu'ils veulent pour qu'ils puissent l'avoir lorsqu'on viendra pour les sorties à Pré-au-lard.

Harry se retrouva avec des dizaines de parchemins dans les mains dont un de couleur rouge griffondor (le sien) 

- Bon on te laisse, fait bon usage de tes commandes et ne nous ruine pas trop… * fit Fred avec un dernier clin d'œil.

Il entendit un pop et vit les jumeaux disparaître pour apparaître dans la chambre de Ginny et Hermione. D'après les cris qu'il entendit, les filles devaient être en train de se changer car Ginny et Hermione poussèrent des cris tellement fort que tout le quartier avait du entendre.

Remus refit son apparition, accompagné de son demi-sourire si particulier.

- Harry,* fit il*  Molly, Arthur, Nymphie et moi avons décidé de tous rester ici, pendant que vous serez en cours. Cela nous permettra à Arthur et moi de se concorder pour le ministère sans être dérangés par les oreilles indiscrètes. De plus, je préfère t'avertir, moi-même je vais garder un œil sur toi cette année. En fait avec Dumbledore nous avons décidé de nommer Shackelbot en temps que professeur de DCFM mais vu qu'il est assez occupé, nous avons divisé sa tâche et il n'assurera les cours que jusqu'au quatrièmes années. Et c'est moi qui me chargerai des années des buses, des newts, et la votre, à Ron Hermione et toi. Alors comme ça si il y a le moindre problème tu viens voir ton directeur ou ton ministre préféré et ils se feront une joie de régler tout ça vite fait bien fait.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est génial, je vais pouvoir t'embêter toute l'année et tu pourra même pas me punir, et puis de toute façon j'ai plus besoin de cours de DCFM vu que j'en connais plus que tout les étudiants de poudlard réunis…

Harry dit tout ça avec un sourire tellement lourd de sous entendus que Remus ne résista pas et lui lança son oreiller en pleine figure,

- Alors monsieur le présomptueux, qu'est ce qu'une chimère ? *fit Remus avec un sourire en coin*

- C'est un croisement entre les loup garou et les vampires !

- Mais bien sûr, et c'est la petite marmotte qui met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu …. *avec les gestes qui vont avec _cf.  pub Milka pour ceux qui avaient pas capt_ _et les quebecquois_*

Alors je considère que vu ton niveau, quelques cours supplémentaires ne te feront pas de mal bien au contraire.

- Oui, je sais je viendrai, mais et si…

- Non discussion terminé tu as plus qu'une demi heure pour être prêt si tu veux être à l'heure à la gare.

- Le ministère nous prête des voitures ?

- Non, Molly vous emmène en métro avec Nymphie. 

Rémus s'en alla et à travers la porte il entendit Harry ronchonner :

- Pff ! on peut même pas avoir les avantages du poste…

Remus sourit et redescendit à la cuisine. 

- Alors chères professeurs, fin prêtes pour le grand jour ?

En effet Molly était responsable du cours de vie quotidienne des sorcières, et Nymphie était leur nouveau professeurs surprise.

- Je savais pas que ce serait si dur de commencer à être prof. Je me demande comment tu as fait Mumus. 

- Mais j'ai appris et ça c'est passé le mieux du monde.

A cet instant ils entendirent une immense cavalcade dans les escaliers et ils se précipitèrent pour voir si tout le monde allait bien, Ron était au milieu et essayait de descendre sa malle tandis que Ginny et Harry voulait monter sûrement chercher un quelque chose d'oublié dans leur chambre et Hermione tentait d'aider la grosse malle à finir intacte au bas des escaliers avec un _Wingardium Leviosa_ mais la tête des jumeaux dépassait et empêchait au lourd objet de passer (on se demande ce qu'ils font au milieu de tout ça aussi). Ces deux-là étaient franchement mort de rire alors que Harry commençait à sentir la colère monter, mais Ginny essayait de le calmer.

Bref une belle pagaille et tous les adultes éclatèrent de rire. Les ados se turent et les regardèrent puis les suivirent dans leur explosion de rire. Mais malheureusement pour les jumeaux, Hermione perdit sa concentration et fit retomber la malle sur leur têtes. Du coup voyant arriver leurs dernière heure, ils transplanèrent et la malle se mit à rouler sur Harry et Ginny. Harry entoura la jeune fille de ses bras en attendant le choc, pensant qu'il donnerait beaucoup pour être ailleurs, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, n'ayant rien reçu sur lui il était … ailleurs, il fit un rapide tour de la pièce, il était dans sa chambre, Ginny toujours dans ses bras. 

- Heu je pense que je vais te laisser retourner dans ta chambre chercher tes affaires parce que je suis pas sûr que si ta mère nous trouve comme ça elle fasse pas une crise…

- Euh oui tu as raison, mais … Comment… *elle secoua sa tête* Merci    * Elle sortit de la pièce en lui souriant

En fait personne n'avait aucune idée de comment Harry s'y était pris pour transplaner à son age, sans permis, sans savoir comment faire, et sans l'avoir voulu, mais comme certaines choses pouvaient arriver étant enfant pour les futurs sorciers, pourquoi pas des choses du même genre pour des sorciers un peu plus expérimentés ?

  Le reste des préparatifs se passa pas trop mal à part les incessant aller retour des jeunes pour chercher tout et n'importe quoi, sans oublier les animaux de tout le monde, Serge, Faniela, Hedwige, Pattenrond, Coq et la nouvelle venue chouchou, la nouvelle chouette effraie de Ginny, aussi rousse qu'elle et avec les même yeux très expressifs.

Bref, tout ça allait poser un sacré problème dans le métro…

Molly prit les choses en main, elle mit les trois chouettes dans une des cages qu'elle agrandit un peu, elle mit Serge autour du bras d'Harry et elle le rendit invisible à tous les moldus, Faniela restait dans la poche d'Harry bien au chaud contre son cœur. Il ne restait plus que le problème des valises et elle les rétrécit et chacun prit la sienne dans sa poche. 

- Bien maintenant que tout est ENFIN prêt, je pense qu'on va pouvoir y aller. 

Tout le monde s'embrassa  et dans le tumulte, Fred et George embrassèrent également tout le monde alors qu'il ne devaient pas partir tout de suite (ils comptaient transplaner sur le quai d'ici une demi heure pour vendre quelques produits) et ils s'embrassèrent tout les deux, et firent s'embrasser Nymphie et Remus, Remus et Arthur, et même Remus et Winkie, qui passait par là par hasard.

 Remus s'en rendit compte, puis sans crier produisit un SILENCE assez imposant et tous finirent rapidement.

- Bien, alors à plus tard tout le monde.

Arthur et Remus transplanèrent au ministère, Georges et Fred dans leur chambre, Winkie dans la cuisine, Tonks se changea en une pulpeuse jeune demoiselle, et poussa tout le monde dehors. Ce qui donna au niveau sonore :

- Pop pop, pop pop, pop, pouf, dehors ! (désolé j'ai pas pu m'empêcher)

Ils atteignirent aisément le quai et y retrouvèrent… Tout le monde (sauf Winkie) 

- Mais c'est pas vrai ça, quand est ce qu'on va pouvoir se débarrasser de vous, on voudrait un peu d'intimité tous les quatre, on à des choses importantes à planifier nous. Éclata Ron

-Tous explosèrent de rire et se dispersèrent, notre trio avec la ravissante Ginny cherchèrent un compartiment, Remus, Arthur, Molly et Tonks allèrent voir le machiniste puis prirent leur propre compartiment, les jumeaux firent leur pub et distribuèrent leur bon de commande, et là Winkie apparut avec les quelques affaires oubliées par les ados, genre : les brosses à cheveux des deux jeunes filles, le nécessaire de balai de Harry, et l'écharpe de Ron aux couleurs des Cannons de Chudley. Elle retrouva vite fait ses maîtres et leurs mit tout ça dans leur bras puis retourna dans sa cuisine.

Ils s'installèrent dans leur compartiment en retrouvant Seamus, Dean, Neville et Luna. Ils commençaient à se raconter leurs vacances lorsque Harry surprit quelques regards appuyés de Seamus pour Ginny lorsque celle-ci ne faisait pas attention, et il se promit d'aller parler sérieusement et rapidement à Seamus et surtout avant que Ron ne s'en aperçoive…

Après un moment, la conversation se tarit et les jeunes élèves en vinrent à la nomination assez peu commune de 2 co-ministres. Dans un sens tout le monde était très content car tout le monde aimait Remus dans les griffondors de sixième année mais ils étaient déçus car Remus ne serait pas leur prochain prof de DCFM alors qu'il avait été le seul qui avait réussi à avoir les connaissances et les capacités de leur apprendre quelque chose en ces cinq dernières années. Harry se garda bien de leur révéler qui était le ou plutôt les profs et garda tout ça pour lui avec un grand sourire devant les commentaires des autres. 

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et tous mangèrent tranquillement en partageant un peu de tout ce qu'ils avaient (Winkie en ayant préparé pour un régiment alors qu'ils n'étaient que 4) Et après ce bon repas, tous s'installèrent dans un silence apaisant et commençaient à sombrer dans un sommeil digestif, lorsqu'ils eurent la –maintenant devenue classique- visite de Malfoy. Celui-ci eut un sourire méprisant et victorieux en reconnaissant les occupants et provoqua Harry :

- Alors le balafré, encore avec tes sang-de-bourbes, et les pauvres !

Il n'eut aucune réponse car tous étaient profondément endormis avant qu'il n'ait fini sa tirade. 

De rage, il claqua la porte et alla vers le prochains compartiment. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attaquer des personnes endormies, car personnes n'aurait cru qu'il n'avait fait que se défendre. Il se contenta donc de martyriser de pauvres futurs premières années. 

Lorsque Harry ouvrit un œil il fut stupéfait de l'état du compartiment, il regarda autour de lui. Ginny avait glissée sur les genoux de Seamus. Luna et Neville avait leurs têtes collées l'une contre l'autre. Tandis que Hermione reposait sur l'épaule de Ron alors que celui-ci avait son bas autour de ses épaules. Dean était avachi contre la fenêtre et commençait à faire une grosse trace de buée sur la vitre. Après cette constatation, Harry sourit et regarda sa montre.

Il leur restait encore 3 bonnes heures avant d'arriver à Pré au lard (en gros ils ont dormis une demi heure)  Il décida d'aller voir Remus pour parler un peu.

Il sortit doucement du compartiment pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde, et se dirigea vers le fond du train. Il ne regardait pas trop ou il allait, plongé dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il se cogna dans quelqu'un

- Désolé dit-il sans relevé la tête et en poursuivant son chemin.

- Harry, comment ça va ? Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

Harry releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix :

- Cho ! Oui ça a été.

- Oh, et qu'est ce que tu as fait *fit elle avec un sourire enjôleur*_(N\A un sourire à la colgate quoi !)_

Harry n'en revenait pas, elle l'avait jeté l'année dernière et elle croyait réellement qu'il allait retomber dans ses bras ?

- je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. *dit Harry avec un ton à geler un volcan*

- Mais… je…

- Écoute, tu m'as délaissé comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous, tu m'as profondément ignoré, tu ne m'as même pas envoyé ne serait-ce qu'une lettre pendant les vacances pour prendre de mes nouvelles, alors si ça t'intéressait vraiment je pense que tu l'aurais fait avant. Alors c'est quoi l'histoire, ton nouveau _boyfriend*_crachat-il* t'a largu ?

Cho baissa la tête et Harry sourit ironiquement. Il avait deviné juste, elle ne cherchait qu'à combler le trou.

- Je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire. Salut.

- Attends, *elle le retint par le bras et il fit un mouvement brusque pour se dégager*

- Ne me touche pas !

- Harry, je suis vraiment désolé de ce que j'ai fait et j'aimerai qu'on reste quand même amis. Si tu le veux bien.

Harry réfléchti un moment. Elle l'avait laissé l'année passée mais il n'avait rien fait pour la retenir, et il ne l'avait pas comprise. Les torts étaient partagés. Mais surtout il se rappela des paroles de Hermione et Dumbledore : « le rapprochement des maisons est essentiel dans la lutte contre les mages noires, c'est en nous serrant les coudes que nous parviendront à vaincre. »

Il prit donc une profonde inspiration et se força à lui sourire.

- Cho, ça va être dur car je n'oublie pas ce que tu as fait mais j'essaierai de faire des efforts dans ce sens, mais laisse-moi un peu de temps.

 Cho lui sourit et après un moment d'hésitation, elle le sera dans ses bras en lui chuchotant un :

- Merci

Harry se radoucit à cette étreinte, et se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Et puis Cho était une gentille fille intelligente, après tout. En plus c'était la première fois qu'ils arrivaient à avoir une conversation sans qu'elle ne s'écroule en pleurs.

- Allez, retourne auprès de tes amies, elles vont se demander ce que tu fait. On se voit plus tard.

- D'accord.

Et ils se séparèrent. Harry repartit vers le compartiment de Remus un peu plus léger qu'avant. Il se demandait si en écoutant un peu plus Hermione sa vie ne serait pas plus facile… « Non, et puis quoi encore, je ferais plus que bosser et se serait mortellement ennuyeux, je suis le fils d'un des maraudeurs après tout. » 

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il arriva enfin devant la cabine des profs. Il frappa puis entra et fut cloué sur place devant le spectacle.

Remus et une jeune femme étaient allongés par terre en train de se faire un câlin approfondis d'après ce que voyait Harry. Remus n'avait déjà plus de chemise ni de ceinture, et il avait les mains sous le débardeur de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs Harry avait du mal à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. En fait il n'était pas sûr que se soit Tonks ou pas car il ne l'avait jamais vu sous sa vrai forme. 

Harry était cloué à l'entrée du compartiment et les adultes ne s'étaient toujours pas aperçus de sa présence. Il décida donc d'entrer en claquant la porte.

- Coucou c'est re-moi. Je vous dérange pas ? non ? parfait ! *il s'assit* alors je suis venu te dire que … ben, qu'est ce que vous foutez par terre ?

Lorsqu'ils l'avaient entendus, ils étaient restés ébahis et n'avaient plus fait un mouvement, donc ils étaient toujours dans une position très délicate. A la remarque d'Harry ils se relevèrent précipitamment. 

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fait l ? 

- Ben je viens te voir Moony, c'est vrai quoi, je m'ennuie tout seul moi !

- Mais et les autres ? Ils n'étaient pas avec toi ? 

- Ben Ginny s'est endormie sur les genoux de Seamus, Hermione dans les bras de Ron, Luna sur l'épaule de Neville, Dean est avachie contre la fenêtre alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir. Je suis content de pas te déranger.

Harry fit un grand sourire à sa dernière réplique, et Remus le regarda, éberlué. Nymphie éclata de rire.

- Ah, au fait bonjour je suis Harry, dit-il en tendant une main à Tonks, 

Elle arrêta net de rire et le regarda avec des grands yeux, puis elle se regarda et une lueur de compréhension passa dans son regard. Quand elle se retourna vers Harry en ouvrant la bouche pour lui expliqué, elle vit une lueur de malice, il se foutait d'elle ! 

Harry savait très bien que Moony avait du mal à assumer ses sentiments et quand il aimait il était très fidèle et ne revenait pas sur son choix. De plus il avait lu dans les pensées de Remus quelque temps plus tôt qu'il était amoureux de la jeune fille mais qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, alors il savait qu'il avait devant lui Nymphie sous sa forme normale.

Pour toute réponse de la jeune femme, il obtint la chemise de Remus en pleine figure. 

- Merci mais j'en ai déjà une Nymphie, donne-la à Remus je suis sûr qu'il en fera meilleur usage que moi. 

Remus devint rouge pivoine et attrapa le vêtement pour l'enfiler.

- Écoute Harry, tu devait pas apprendre ça comme ça mais maintenant il faut que je te parle. Voilà, Nymphie et moi, on… enfin tu vois… et puis… bref, on voudrait te dire que… 

Harry explosa de rire suivit rapidement de Nymphie. 

- Franchement heureusement que tu es plus clair quand tu fait un cours parce que là si je savais pas j'aurais rien compris.

- Tu sais quoi, au juste ? 

- Que vous êtes ensemble et puis d'après la position que vous aviez quand je suis arrivé je dirai que ça devient sérieux.

- Je, … On … Oh, et puis zut, je suis en âge de faire ce que je veux quand même. Après tout, tu vas être à Poudlard et tout, alors je vais être tout seul et Tonks m'a gentiment proposé de rester avec moi, j'allais pas refusé quand même.  

Il se reçut son pull à travers la tête.

- Non mais dit donc, tu pourrais parler de moi autrement non ?Je suis pas juste un objet.

- Mais non chérie, tu as pas compris je voulais juste annoncer à Harry qu'on va vivre ensemble tout les deux à Grimault place de façon pas trop violente.

Harry explosa de rire puis répondit :

- Et si je veux pas ?

- Ben, … …. ….

- On s'en fout c'est pas notre problème, on te le dit, on te demande pas ton accord. Et puis d'abord, c'est le ministre si il veut faire ça il à le droit, nah ! *dit elle en prenant son homme possessivement dans ses bras.*

- Non mais je plaisantais, te fâche pas _Mummoony1 _je suis vraiment content qu'il se soit enfin décidé à t'accepter, parce que ça fait un moment qu'il ressentait des choses et qu'il les cachait à tout le monde. 

Remus qui était en train de boire de l'eau pour se remettre un peu de son embarras recracha tout et se tourna vers Harry prêt à lui répondre quand il entendit Nymphie dire :

- Oui je sais c'est effrayant, combien il à fallu que je le pousse pour qu'il découvre enfin ce qu'il avait au fond de lui. * Harry et Nymphie poussèrent un soupir en chœur*

- Mais… Mais, d'abord qu'est ce que ça peut faire, et puis j'avais d'autre choses en tête et tout, et puis il fallait que je m'occupe de toi Harry et puis…

Harry et Nymphie éclatèrent de rire, et  Remus bouda devant leur comportement.

- Quand est ce que tu va annoncer tout ça aux autres ? *demanda Harry*

- En fait je pensais faire ça le plus vite possible avant d'arriver à Poudlard, est ce que tu pourrais aller les chercher, s'il te plait...

- d'accord mais ne faites pas de bêtises en attendant, *il s'était levé et ouvrait la porte, il sortit la tête et aperçut deux têtes rousses accompagnés d'une brune se dirigé vers lui, * 

- Tout bien réfléchi je vais vous surveiller, *fit Harry en retournant s'asseoir mais en laissant la porte ouverte*

Les trois ados entrèrent et vinrent s'asseoir

- Harry on t'a cherché partout on avait peur que Malfoy t'es provoqué et que tu te sois battu.

- Non en fait je suis venu discuter. 

Remus prit la parole

- Nous avons à vous parler, voila, …

- Quoi, vous allez vivre ensemble avec Molly et Arthur à Grimault place ? On sait les jumeaux nous avaient laissé des oreilles à rallonge.*elle se tourna vers son ami* Harry, tu devinera jamais ce qu'on à découvert quand on s'est réveillé. *fit Hermione*

- Mmmmh * Harry ne savait pas trop de quel couple son amie voulait lui parler alors pour ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plats il ne dit rien*

- Luna et Neville. 

- Ah oui, quand je suis parti il dormaient plus ou moins l'un avec l'autre.

- Luna était sur ses genoux et Neville avait le bras juste en dessous de sa poitrine.

Harry jeta un regard perçant aux deux demoiselles et celles-ci rougirent. Ginny s'était réveillée la première et avait doucement réveiller Hermione avant d'avertir les garçons. 

- Bon on pourrait peut être laisser nos deux tourtereaux ensemble je crois qu'ils étaient très occupés quand je suis arrivés.

- Salut, *firent tout les ados en cœur en sortant du compartiment*

- Mais attendez, je… 

Harry refermait la porte quand il aperçut le regard noir de Remus, et le couple l'entendit exploser de rire dans le couloir.

Les jeunes retournèrent à leur compartiment, et ils découvrirent Luna en train de lire le Quibbler allongée et la tête sur les genoux de Neville alors que celui- ci relisait un livre de botanique. Dean était partit à la recherche des deux dernières griffondors de leur année et Seamus écrivait quelque chose qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître à leur arrivé.

- Vous, … Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Ron éberlu

- Ben oui, qu'est ce qu'elle ferait sur mes jambes sinon, t'en pose des questions des fois,…

Neville était devenu nettement moins timide et beaucoup plus sur de lui avec le rétablissement de ses parents. Il se sentait entouré et appuyé. Il n'était plus triste du tout et avait repris du poil de la bête. Peut-être Luna redescendrait-elle sur terre avec l'aide de Neville. 

Tout le monde s'assit et ils entamèrent une partie de cartes façon moldue pour changer. Au bout d'un moment, les filles mirent les mecs dehors et se changèrent, puis ils inversèrent les rôles, et lorsque tout le monde fut habillé, ils rangèrent leurs affaires en discutant. 

Le train s'arrêta et ils descendirent. Ils entendirent une voix :

- Les premières années, par ici ! Eh, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, heureux de vous revoir.

Ils firent un grand signe de main et montèrent dans les calèches, Faniela et Serge toujours avec Harry.

**RaR**

**Raskanii**

Je te remercie pour la réponse et si ça te plait toujours alors je vais continuer. Surtout que moi je me suis énormément amusée à écrire ce chapitre.

Alors a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre

**onarluca**

Merci de tes encouragements 

**Phantme**

Merci a toi aussi, ça fait plaisir de voir de nouveaux lecteurs.

**Oceane la malicieuse**

Coucou, ben oui mumus pouvait pas rester tout seul éternellement, on aura peut être un p'tit Remus bientôt qui sait (enfin 9 mois comme même ça laisse le temps donc peut être pas avant la fin de l'année scolaire)

**Titou Moony:-p**

 Coucou ma grande, ben je te remercie chaleureusement de m'avoir corrigé tout ça si rapidement et de tes super reviews qui me font chaud au cœur.

_Si vous avez une question ou une remarque, ou même si vous voulez juste me complimenté ou me critiquer n'hesitez pas y'a un petit bouton en bas à gauche de la fenêtre qui est là pour ça._

_Bisous a tous_

sandy


End file.
